


Beauty and the Beast

by BelleLittleOff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Kink, Body insecurity, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Possessiveness, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing, Torture, Violence, Wet Dream, oral (male/female receiving), reader - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLittleOff/pseuds/BelleLittleOff
Summary: It was a rainy night in Beacon Hills when the story began. Stiles was sleeping at his desk, using as a pillow all his papers of the investigation that he carried out at that moment. The case was based on strange events that had occurred during a few weeks in the city where people of different ages had caused several catastrophes in an instant, and they didn’t remember then what they had done at that time.This worried Scott’s pack, which was fully involved since the Sheriff of the city had not found anything rational, but rather supernatural.Many hypotheses were taken out after those days: a new pack in the city, a spell, some other supernatural being that they haven’t had the pleasure of knowing until now…However, very far from the reality was that they had already collided fully with the cause of all that months ago.





	1. ;Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't have any rights over Teen Wolf, but I do create this story.

It was a rainy night in Beacon Hills when the story began. Stiles was sleeping at his desk, using as a pillow all his papers of the investigation that he carried out at that moment. The case was based on strange events that had occurred during a few weeks in the city where people of different ages had caused several catastrophes in an instant, and they didn’t remember then what they had done at that time.

This worried Scott’s pack, which was fully involved since the Sheriff of the city had not found anything rational, but rather supernatural.

Many hypotheses were taken out after those days: a new pack in the city, a spell, some other supernatural being that they haven’t had the pleasure of knowing until now…

However, very far from the reality was that they had already collided fully with the cause of all that months ago.

* * *

Y/N was in her bed with a pair of pajama shorts reviewing several papers that Lydia had asked her that day to check, just in case they had any clue of all that and had overlooked it. She sighed tiredly and threw the sheet she had in her hand to go to another without much hope of finding something, or at least on that day.

A breeze brought her out of her drowsy state and she turned her head to the window from where she had heard the noise.

Stiles was standing there, soaking wet and shivering with cold, asking her to open the window to Y/N. She hurried to open it.

“Stiles? What are you doing here? And with this rain?” The puzzled girl questioned while she hurriedly passed the boy and looked for a towel to dry.

“I had to see you as soon as possible, I found something important” he stuttered as he rubbed himself as fast as he could with the towel to warm up.

She stared at him like he was crazy, “And you couldn’t have called me on the phone?” Stiles stared at her for a moment and then, disoriented, made a face of not having thought of that before.

“The truth is… I don’t know how I could have come here… running…” the confused boy looked around and noticed his bare feet, badly wounded and covered in mud.

“And in pajamas,” added Y/N. Stiles looked at himself for a second more, noticing the baggy pants and the old shirt he was wearing. That scared and stunned him even more.

“I don’t understand…” he sighed nervously, “I don’t remember how I got here, I just knew that I had to see you like RIGHT NOW”, confused he removed the towel from his head and put his hands to his face with exasperation trying to remember while he sat on the bed.

Y/N looked at him with regret and touched his shoulder in a reassuring way as she thought about what she could do to make the dark haired boy relax. Although she also found the attitude of Stiles strange. “I’m going to get you something hot before you get sick,” she said as she gave him another pat on the head and crouched down to see him in the eye even though he didn’t pull his hands away.

Stiles nodded without thinking while Y/N got up slowly and headed for the door.

Upon returning from the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate, Y/N noticed that the light in the room had been turned off and therefore the dark room caused a chilling gloom that ran down her spine. “Stiles?” She asked in a whisper for fear something would stalk her from the shadows, but what could hurt her? It was just her and Stiles…

A deep and amused laugh drew her from her fearful thoughts. She turned suddenly to that laughter only to find more darkness in her vision.

In a hurry, she went to the switch next to the door and with her back to the room, she started turning on and off quickly, with no result. The switch had been intentionally disabled.

A cold body clutched her back with a creepy softness, and a mouth stuck to her ear as he continued to laugh sinisterly. She stood there, shocked, she held her breath with fear, while her (e/c) eyes were filled with tears of not knowing what to do, just staying still and terrified by what would come. Fingers parted the hair from her neck and carried the strand behind the ear on which the mouth was resting.

“How cute, I haven’t said anything yet and she is already terrified,” said the voice that once belonged to the animated Stiles. “I wonder if when we really start playing, you will get a heart attack or faint or something, it would be very boring,” he said with a false pout tightening the girl closer to the wall. “Tell me, Y/N,” he purred her name, “do you want to play with me?”

Crying in despair, the girl could only say something, “please…” she whispered as she hiccupped and let loose a torrent of tears, “Void…“

The demon let out an animated laugh at being recognized, and with a strong blow, Y/N’s vision turned black.

* * *

The feeling of cold was what woke the girl. With her eyes unfocused by the headache and the sense of disorientation, she tried to see what was around her, but nothing seemed familiar.

She tried to get up from the surface where she was lying, a kind of dentist’s chair, but couldn’t when she noticed for the first time that her hands and legs were tied. Besides that, she had another strap around her neck to keep her still.

Scared, she started screaming for help, for someone to rescue her, her alpha, her pack, a deputy, whoever.

Another laugh stopped her, much more animated than before. A feeling of Deja Vu crossed her body and then, she remembered because of who she was in that situation. She turned her head to meet the dark eyes that were once honey-coloured and warmed her soul. These now, however, only made you want to run scared.

"I see that the sleeping beauty has finally woken up, I was getting bored and I was going to start the game on my own”, he commented, smiling as he moved away from the wall where he was leaning and approached the chair where she was tied.

She looked at him as he approached and with a new glimpse of courage she spoke to him, “H-How is that possible? S-Scott…”

“Oh please, did you really think that a bunch of teenagers and an untrained alpha could end up with the worst evil that has ever walked in this world?” He commented as he rolled his eyes at the mention of the alpha werewolf and his pack. “I could escape, I left a little thing for emergencies in Stiles in case you decided to do something, so keep that in mind,” he explained while, without looking away from her, he was circling around the chair.

The girl was stunned without knowing what to do or say. She was alert, while watching the other stalking her, waiting for him to jump on her at any moment. She noticed how he looked at her with psychopathic and manipulative eyes that were already planning, under the face of innocence of which Stiles was characterized, the harsh torture to which he would take her during his presence.

Slowly, the demon raised an arm and approached it to the face of the scared girl, she tried to reject that hand, but her attempts were useless. A calloused hand due to years of lacrosse grabbed her cheeks hard, making her look directly at him.

They stared at each other without blinking.

Void laughed after a minute, without taking his fixed vision away from the girl who was trying to challenge him with her eyes.

“Look at you, a moment ago you were trembling with fear and now you only pierce me with those beautiful eyes” he laughed, bringing his face closer to hers while with his thumb stroked her lips hard.

Void lost the smile as he lowered the look from her eyes to her lips, noticing every pore and imperfection in her face. Without realizing it, his tongue left the confines of his mouth to wet his own lips, in need of something, but he didn’t know what.

Y/N was motionless, unblinking, noticing every movement of eyes and tongue that the handsome boy made in front of her. She felt her body warm against her will. A hint of warmth came from inside her chest and ran through her body and when her eyes met his again, a shock of electricity confused her pleasantly as she passed through it.

Void also felt that warmth and electricity and, with bewilderment and a touch of fear, jumped away from her. The girl stared at him in amazement at this action, and a strange need for that frightening demon to touch her, to feel that warmth again ran through her.

Before the scrutiny of the girl, the boy’s eyes and face were deformed into an expression of anger when he was caught in a slight moment of weakness and confusion.

He turned suddenly to a table near the chair and quickly grabbed a small scalpel. The girl screamed in fright, asking for help to see what intentions he had to approach her this time. “Did you find it funny?! Huh?! Well, let’s both laugh together from now on!”

The tip of the scalpel went quickly to the left shoulder of the girl, who was crying and begging her captor to stop. Void pushed the small blade into the girl’s shoulder harder and twisted the handle in anger by rotating the tip inside the muscle. When he felt the muscle being torn, he tore off the object hard and then stabbed the other shoulder doing what he had done in the previous one, causing the girl to scream again.

Seeing her in that situation should give him a sense of joy at the physical damage he was doing to her. However, contrary, he had a need to stop and heal that girl. The tears that were sliding down her face didn’t stop and the more they fell, the more he felt that his dark soul was breaking into a thousand pieces. It hurt him. It hurt him to see her being tortured by him. With bewilderment and with an inexplicable pain he moved away from the girl again, pulling the scalpel from her. Void stared at her with millions of questions running through his head. Why did he feel that sympathy for her? Should not he feel better with that torture?

Surprised, he looked at the scalpel impregnated with blood and with which he had stabbed her, feeling a strange anguished need in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly his eyes were blurred and a transparent liquid fell from them. He was crying.

Quickly, he rubbed his eyes and looked back at the person who had put him in that situation. The girl was panting softly, trying to control her breathing and the pain that ran down both shoulders, her eyes were unfocused by the torture to which she had been subjected and the tears were still falling silently down her cheeks.

Without realizing it, Void’s expression had softened and his hand instinctively rose to the girl’s cheek and caressed her tenderly. There it was, that warm feeling returned that made him take refuge against her.

Y/N, disoriented, just felt that beautiful heat traverse her, making her lean against that hand, and raised her eyes to him, whose eyes looked at her with a touch of tenderness that she would never have thought was there. Except he was…

“Stiles?”

Void came back to that. How dare she confuse him with that miserable human?

With fury, the demon broke away from her and turned towards the door of that room and, with a strong blow, closed it and lock it.

* * *

With a loud screech from the door, Void entered the deserted room filled with dust and papers. The few pieces of furniture that were in that room were covered by sheets in a poor attempt to keep the dirt away from them and some dating books of what was once the dentist’s office that owned that place were placed on the shelves so ordered. The demon slammed the door shut with anger and sat down in the chair behind the big desk.

When he was alone, his face changed to one of mere concern for what happened. What were all those sensations that he was feeling towards that girl?

Obviously, he had already seen her with the werewolf in love pack at their previous meeting, but he had never paid any attention to her, considering her a mere human with only a great sense of observation and a concern for all the people she loves. He didn’t understand. Nobody deserves so much attention or so much love.

However, despite the opinion that had on that girl, that strange feeling to touch her, that heat and electricity, the need to continue to touch her, to hold her in his arms, to kiss her…

Void shook his head trying not to think about all that, it was stupid. But he worried that it was a kind of spell to mislead him from his purpose of bringing chaos to Beacon Hills. Was she a witch? No, he didn’t feel anything magical in her aura.

He sighed tired and annoyed. He didn’t understand what was happening. In all these years that he has been traveling and bringing chaos wherever he went, he had never felt anything like that. What was all that? Any illness? No, no, it was impossible that he was sick, there was nothing human that could hurt him. Something supernatural would be more rational, but he had never heard of any disease that killed Nogitsunes.

Would anyone know what was happening to him?

That question took him out of his stupor, although he didn’t like not knowing about something, he needed to ask someone who knew and understood about supernatural things what was happening to him.

An idea occurred to him, although he didn’t like it either: Deaton. The emissary of the alpha.

He couldn’t kidnap him because, contrary to Y/N, Deaton knew how to protect himself. Maybe he had a record or diary where he could point out supernatural data.

With a smile of his new plan, Void got up from her seat and headed towards the exit of that abandoned place.

* * *

The veterinary clinic of the emissary seemed very easy to enter despite the large amount of Mountain Ash that was useless to Void, just a trick in the lock and entered quietly. He disabled the security cameras and approached the small examination room.

He couldn’t afford to be discovered by the pack. He knew they were looking for Y/N but hadn’t yet discovered who had been the culprit.

Carefully he began to take books and inspect them to see if anyone commented that feeling of warmth that confused him.

A certain purple book caught his attention and he took it out of his bookshelf so he could read it. In an old page something seemed familiar:

            _“A Soulmate is that person or being who, intimately, mystically and psychologically, are compatible with another person or being. […] There are few cases that a human has found it in all their liveliness, however, it’s not impossible. […] Supernatural beings are more likely to be able to find it since their life can be much longer than that of a human being. They can also feel the connection stronger and realize before a human when they have met or known their soulmate, they can even transmit that connection to their soulmate. There are many cases of supernatural beings who have been able to find their soulmate in many different ways: an inexplicable sexual desire to be with that person by touching, a trance, a slight electric cramp, a feeling of warmth located in the chest when looking for the first time in the eyes…”_

Void stared at that phrase,  _“a feeling of warmth in the chest when looking for the first time in the eyes”_ No, it could not be. Does he have a soulmate? More specifically, Y/N is his soul mate?

* * *

The Nogitsune returned discouraged and confused to his little hiding place. He still didn’t understand how a dark and evil being like him could have something as pure as a soulmate. And in case he has one, should not it be similar to him? Obviously, the (h/c) girl had nothing dark inside her and he didn’t possess anything good or kind.

He didn’t understand anything. And that made him angry.

Despite this, if that was the case, he had already understood years ago that questioning the supernatural things that happened wasn’t going to get any reasonable response and many things had no explanation in life. Partly, he didn’t accept that decision of destiny, but another small part felt that for him there was a kind of hope to not continue living alone. He had always been alone, he had never cared or ever wanted to have company, but the possibility of someone really accept him was both confusing and hopeful.

With that feeling in his chest, Void approached the room where his supposed soulmate was. He didn’t like the vision he found.

The beautiful (e/c) girl was pale from the loss of blood that still occurred on both shoulders. With a cold sweat running through her, she tried to stay awake without any result. Her beautiful eyes were unfocused and tried to be alert of the things that were happening around her.

When she heard the loud blow of the door that he had made when entering, the girl jumped, afraid that the torture would continue and she started to cry, stressed, feeling that the panic attack was coming.

At that, Void approached her slowly, trying not to scare her more than she was. It would not be good if she suffered a panic attack. “Shhh. Calm down, relax …” he said as he approached her and with a fondness he thought he didn’t have. He stroked her face slowly in order to reassure her.

Y/N relaxed under his touch as she managed to level her breathing and tiredly gave him a last fearful and at the same time relaxed look. Little by little her eyes closed and she let herself be carried away by the warmth that filled her.

* * *

Y/N felt the sheets and a warm blanket on her body. The horrible pain that she had suffered before had inexplicably disappeared. She felt awake but still had her eyes closed and didn’t feel like opening them.

The nightmare she had suffered seemed to her far away and she even questioned if that had just been that, a mere nightmare.

She tried to change sides, but a twinge in her left shoulder stopped her. Instead, she felt a hand slide down her arm and the slight pain went away again. She opened her confused eyes to meet those of that devil who had tortured her. She made a move to get away from him, still scared.

“Be still before you hurt yourself more,” he said as he concentrated on absorbing the pain from the girl’s body. Their eyes met again. Hers were suspicious, not fully understanding the situation, and his were a light honey colour and looked at her with some strange affection that she didn’t understand and confused her even more.

“I-I don’t understand …” she whispered in a disoriented way as she inspected herself lying on a small mattress full of blankets in the corner of the room where she had previously been tied, and noticed that the two holes she had previously on her shoulders had been sewn up and treated with delicacy. “Stiles? It’s you?”

Void sighed in suppressed rage, trying to control himself before the girl’s question again. “No, I’m not your beloved Stiles,” he said as he looked away from her eyes, separating from her as he finished absorbing the pain and turned around to a table.

“W-What? I-I don’t…” the girl was babbling trying to make sense of the situation. It was a moment ago that Void was torturing her and now he healed her and looked at her with those beautiful eyes as if she were the only one in the universe. What the fuck? “Why do you help me?” She asked, looking at the boy’s back.

Void looked up at her, thinking of an answer that wouldn’t leave him in evidence. “I still need you to give me information about the movements your beloved pack has made,” he said as he approached her and slowly ducked to her height with a look of mockery in his eyes. “And I cannot get it if you’re dead and you’re just a sad, lifeless and useless body,” he laughed when he saw the girl paling for a moment, looking down for a second and then going back up and challenging him with everything she had in her look.

“I won’t tell you anything,” she answered, moving away from him to lean against the corner of the wall above the blankets of her makeshift bed.

The boy laughed sarcastically when he saw her in a mocking grimace as he answered, “We’ll see, Kitten.”

* * *

It had been a few hours since her last conversation with the devil and the girl admitted that she was very afraid of what new torture he would subject her to. However, she wouldn’t say anything. She wasn’t going to betray her friends and her pack.

An already familiar blow brought her out of her thoughts when she saw that demon, buried in the body of her faithful friend, entered the room. She stood alert, straight and on her feet, ready to start running or fleeing around the room to stay as far away from him as possible.

Void carried in his arms a small metal tray with a plate of what looked like a purée, a glass of water and a fork of the same metal as the tray. He brought the food to the only table in the middle of the room and left it there as he turned his gaze to the girl. “Well, let’s start,” he commented graciously, grabbing the chair next to the table and sitting on it, “This will be like this: you answer all my questions and I’ll let you eat and not die slowly from hunger.”

“Fuck you,” Y/N said harshly, pulling her eyes away from the metal tray before hunger called her.

Void laughed at the girl’s answer and got up from the chair so he could get closer until she was totally trapped between the wall and his body. Her breathing visibly altered and her face was thrown to the side trying not to look into the eyes of the devil. “Look,” he whispered very slowly, “you have no opinion here and, much less, choices,” he said as a hard hand grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck and forced her to look at his angry eyes, “so, you cooperate and you don’t suffer serious damage or I will tear that pretty neck to paint this room a nice red color.”

The girl’s eyes began to fill with tears at the threat and the hard grip of her hair. The demon’s eyes were dark, lifeless, and bloodshot with restrained anger.

“Do you understand?!” he yelled at her, bringing her head with a hard blow to the wall making her moan in pain.

She only knew to shake her head as she could, denying that she would answer his questions and trying to let her go, carrying even her little hand to which he held her.

In the absence of cooperation, Void’s anger increased and he threw her to the ground with force making her whimper and cry again. She moved away from him as much as she could. “It will have to be the hard way,” he commented aloud approaching, grabbing the arm of the girl on the floor and raising his hand to hit her.

However, the blow was never made. The demon could only stare at the beautiful face of the girl and those tears made his soul ache again. He even felt that he would cry at any moment.

The girl was also stopped, waiting for the hard blow. When she didn’t feel it, she raised her tearful gaze to his and found herself again with those honey-coloured eyes full of repressed tears. What was happening? Why did not he hit her? And why did she feel like she should console him when she saw those sad eyes?

Void, realizing how he had stayed and her future tears, threw the girl back to the floor, picked up the tray on the table and turned to the door, “then starve!” He yelled harshly before leaving with a slam.

* * *

The days and weeks passed and Y/N was still denying him answers and, as a result, hunger began to seize her, making her weaker and more tired. Void went three times a day to see her with the tray in her arms and with different meals in it each time. He asked her several questions and, being always ignored, he always got up from the chair and left the room with anger and food without touching.

Void, every time he went to that room and left with as much information as before entering, he felt confused. He was angry to see the uselessness of all this situation by not getting any information and, at the same time, whenever he saw her weakening every day, a great sadness overwhelmed him.

He noticed that, as she was dying, a large part of him died with her.

When she woke up another day, the (h/c) girl felt more dizzy than usual and her stomach didn’t stop making sounds of help. Her breathing was slow and fatigue overwhelmed her. But she couldn’t give up and she couldn’t succumb to the demon’s games. She had to resist.

The familiar morning chirp of the door informed her that there he was, the being of her nightmares. Void entered again with the delicious meal in his arms, looking with regret at the girl who had not flinched from her position lying on the bed, he left the tray on the table and returned to sit on the chair.

With a heavy sigh, he began to speak, “What has happened to the pack since you defeated me?” He asked with a neutral tone looking at the still figure of the girl who was silent. “Where are the Hales?” Silence again, “What control does Scott have being alpha?” Nothing, “And the banshee and the kitsune?” Not a muscle had moved the girl, “How −?”

“Why don’t you kill me?” The girl suddenly asked in a faint whisper. Void stared at her for a moment, processing that sad question. He swallowed hard as he felt a sting in his stomach and an itch in his eyes.

“I already explained it to you,” he was trying to swallow the knot in his throat that had gone up from his stomach. “Dead, you are useless to me.”

“And alive, I am, too,” she remarked hardly turning her head and focusing her eyes on his, “You know I won’t tell you anything and eventually I’ll end up starving,” she turned her gaze away from his again, “You’re just making both of us waste time.”

Void didn’t know what to answer and could only see her with sadness. Feeling that your soulmate has a desire to die wasn’t pleasant and seeing the event with your own eyes was worse. With a loud sigh and rubbing his eyes harshly to remove the tears, the demon decided.

A loud metallic noise beside the bed caught her attention and turning her eyes to that noise she found the tray on the floor and on top of it the delicious meal. The smell came to her suddenly and with tears in her eyes, the tray was pulled towards her and she began to eat quickly, swallowing also the tears that fell from happiness down her cheeks.

Void saw her eat and the pain that had accumulated in those days was dissipated when she noticed that she still had hope and that she really didn’t have any desire to die. He sat next to her on the bed while she ate and watched with delight as she ate quickly and with a joy in her face that he hadn’t seen when he was present. “Eat slowly, otherwise it will make you feel bad,” he said with a small smile.

When she finished eating, she turned around and looked at him with eyes full of joy and gratitude. Even Void felt blushing slightly before that angelic vision. “Thank you, thank you,” she whispered gratefully as she looked at him.

She didn’t understand why he had changed his mind but seeing that the punishment and torture had stopped at least for a moment, she didn’t hesitate a minute to eat the meal that had been served. Even if it was poisoned, she didn’t care. Hunger was too strong to think about the pros and cons of the situation.

The devil felt the sympathy seize upon seeing her look at him in that way. He knew that in the future he would regret it but he wouldn’t torture her again. After all, she was right, the loyalty she had towards her pack was too strong to break. Besides, he didn’t want to feel the pain of the previous days again. He would have her captive, maybe he could use her as bait for a trap.

His future plans that he was thinking were paused while he returned to look at her eyes, which returned to have that special brightness of which they were characterized. Inadvertently he felt his lips raise their commissures upwards in a sweet smile, making the girl smile uncomfortably, without even understanding the situation.

Before the awkward situation that was forming around them, Void cleared his throat and removed his gaze from her to pose on the wall in front of him on the other side of the room, thinking of a question that had been formed during those days. She also decided to look there, the situation becoming weird.

“Why… why this loyalty? Would you really die for them?” He asked suddenly with real curiosity looking at her profile.

Y/N was quiet for a moment, thinking about the question, and if she answered, she would put her pack in a bind, but she didn’t find any reason for it.

“Scott and Stiles have always helped me a lot, they’ve always been there when I needed them most,” she explained softly, “I wouldn’t betray the only people who really keep me in mind.” She ended up turning her eyes towards the bright of him.

Void looked at her, understanding. He still had the memories of Stiles and in them, he could clearly see the love they had for each other. In many of them the three appeared, but in most of them he could see the solo moments of Stiles and Y/N, and the feeling that Stiles felt towards her was very strong and powerful. He didn’t know if he felt curious about that relationship or jealous.

“And have you ever considered asking your alpha to turn you into a werewolf? It’s strange that someone doesn’t want power by having it within reach,” he said to himself.

“No, of course not,” she said in a slightly more animated tone turning her body to his, “we don’t all crave power. I’m happy being human. I’ve seen how much Scott has suffered and, honestly, I’m impressed that he hasn’t lost his head at one point and has remained strong up to now,” she explained with pride and brightness in her eyes when speaking of one of her best friends, “You… Did you succumb to power? Is that why you’re a nogitsune?”

Void looked at her impressed by that brave question. “That’s none of your business,” he said harshly, causing her to lean back with a scared face. That made him realize the abrupt change in his voice and his mistake. Sighing, he answered again, “Let’s say that I became a nogitsune to defend myself and I ended up liking being powerful. We don’t all have a pack to back us up.”

However, so much talking about her pack made her ask, “How are they?”

Void looked at her for a second wondering if he should answer her but those eyes that once sparkled became sad again. With another sigh he decided that nothing would happen if he gave her some information, “They are fine, they keep looking for you without rest.”

That encouraged her a lot and, looking at her captor, decided to be courageous. Swiftly, she drew her lips to the nearest cheek of him and kissed him tenderly in that skin full of moles. “Thank you,” she said again when she was separate, staying very close to him.

The boy turned to her and stared impressed by that kiss. He felt that no one had kissed him for a long time, but that particular kiss had warmed his soul more than a thousand souls suffering from pain.

Their eyes stayed linked and their breaths intermingled by the proximity. At some point, his eyes slid slowly down her face until they reached her tender lips that were parted as if they were asking for something. Void groaned at those lips that called him, but held back. He couldn’t fall easily.

With a jump that brought the girl out of the trance, the nogitsune got up and went to the door of the room.

He cleared his throat before muttering, “You’d better rest and regain your strength after these past days,” he said quickly, opening the door to leave, “I’ll bring you something else later.”

“Wait!” She screamed suddenly causing the other to turn to her with a questioning face, “Are not you going to hurt me again?”

Void thought about some threat that frightened her and didn’t make her think that he was becoming soft or weak. But he couldn’t, he just felt that with her he had to be honest for some strange reason, “I couldn’t do it again, even if I wanted to.”

And he slammed the door shut, making the girl more confused than she was.


	2. ;Part 2

Several months had passed, however, despite being locked in, Y/N was more and more comfortable in that place. Void hadn’t hurt her anymore; he had tried to get some information out of her in some of the many conversations they had, but she told him nothing.

Little by little, Void was becoming less scary and was asking, curiously, about the life of Y/N. Pleasant conversations were formed for hours each time he brought her something to eat.

The girl, despite the comfort, was both worried and confused. She didn’t remember Void this way. The first time he showed up at Beacon Hills and almost killed a lot of people and Stiles, he was calculating and ruthless with his pack, trying to make them suffer until they wanted death. This, on the other hand, still retained that evil aura, but it was also pleasant to converse with him. After all, who better to tell you things from the past than someone who has lived for so many eras? He was talkative and liked to tell her the places where he had been, the people, the customs, everything. He told her everything she wanted to know and that fascinated her about him. How easy it was to talk to him.

More and more, Void felt a strange feeling from inside him, his stomach tingling every time he was close to her, and he felt that he didn’t need to think much about what he had to answer when they spoke. His head was very unfocused. He was still committing reckless acts in Beacon Hills for fun and had a great time watching Scott and his pack still have no clue about the whereabouts of Y/N or who was responsible for all the chaos that was been forming.

With Y/N, he didn’t feel changed, strangely, he felt like himself. He was afraid at first to open up to her in case she changed him in any way. He loved being him and, from what he noticed, she didn’t care in the least about his real self, despite all the darkness that came with it.

* * *

Both were lying in the jumble of blankets that was the bed of Y/N. It was already night, but they continued talking among themselves without getting tired. Void was telling her what it was like to live and the difficulties of the time when he was a human being, which surprised her a lot.

“I didn’t know you were once a human,” the girl said absent-mindedly. She was lying to one side looking at the familiar face of Stiles but with eyes completely different from his friend’s.

Void, on the other hand, was lying on his back and looking at the dusty ceiling of the room while telling his story. “Yes, this happens as with the werewolves. You can be a kitsune of birth as it’s the one of your pack,” he explained, “or you can become one; there are different ways, of course, some more difficult and complicated than others.”

“I see, then, you were once a kitsune, right?” She asked him with interest.

“No, no,” the devil cleared his throat suddenly, uncomfortable with the question, and sat up. “I was never a kitsune, I’ve always been a nogitsune.” He said absently looking at the wall and stroking his arms, hesitantly. She also sat next to him, approaching him with genuine concern.

“How is that?” Worried, she urged him to respond while she saw that the other didn’t want to give any answer to her question.

Void was silent, thinking of some answer that didn’t sound like he was weak or worse than he already was. He knew she wouldn’t judge him, she had already accepted the worst of him. But would she accept the most disappointing thing in his life? 

“Are you sure you want to know? It’s… what happened, I didn’t think much about what would happen next.” He commented discouraged by remembering bad times. The other only nodded, watching him intently and worried about the personality change he had made. Normally he was sarcastic, with an acid humor and a little ass, but he always managed to make her laugh or to be interested in what she told.

Void though, he didn’t know whether to tell him when he was weak and afraid when he was nobody. He felt insecure. He looked at her for a moment, wondering if he should.

Noticing his doubt, she stuck to his side, and holding a hand to stroke his arm to comfort him, she said, “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I know how you are, and, although I don’t like it at all, I know that deep inside you there is also some goodness.”

He sighed the only thing that came to mind when she said that was that the only goodness that was inside him was thanks to her spending the previous months talking to him without prejudice. She was his light in his sea of darkness and loneliness.

Nodding, he decided to open himself to her fully and completely, just hoping she would not use that weakness against him. He trusted her and that she would not hurt him. He knew that she wouldn’t be able to do it.

“All right,” he said as he leaned back against the wall behind him and unwittingly linked the graceful fingers of his hands with her little ones, leaving them in his lap. She also leaned back and even laid her head on his shoulder, still looking at him. Void began to tell his story in a neutral and deliberate voice.

“It was in Japan, a long time ago, in the time when I was a mortal human. As I said, it was not like now, with so many comforts. The work was hard and there was no rule except that you don’t get caught by those who don’t have to catch you and that you had to survive as you could with your family.” She nodded remembering their previous conversation. “I, on the other hand, never had anything considered a family. My mother died giving birth to me like most women at that time. My father was a drunk who only bet the little money he earned by cultivating in a small land of a rich man. He never bought me anything to eat. I don’t know how he didn’t throw me into a river when I was just a baby. When I was a child I always lived in the streets, it was not as if my father was going to keep me in his shack that was falling apart.

“One day, the obvious happened, and the roof collapsed in his sleep. Years later I learned how he died. I never went there for fear he would recognize me and beat me.

"When maturity came, everything became complicated. I was used to stealing in the streets and to swindling the rich idiots who walked around like considering everything they saw as theirs. However, I made a… mistake? Well, at that moment I considered that now I see that fate gave me a lot of luck that day.

“The thing is that one day I got into the house of the lord of some lands. They always talked about him as if he were the most powerful and cruel man that had walked the world. I laughed at that. I was very wrong because it really was that. That rich and ruthless man was a Nogitsune.” The girl looked at him with attention and amazement as he told all that. He looked at her and, with a smile and his eyes fixed on her, he continued. “That… man? No, that devil caught me in his house. I thought I would die that day. I didn’t care in part. I had no family to miss me or a house to return to. However, it seems that he read my mind because he didn’t kill me. He made my life a continuous torture.

"He took me to the stables and there, he gave me the first name I had: Ningen no rōhai-mono (人間の老廃物), which translated would be ‘human waste’. I still remember how, with a burning hook, he marked my back with that dirty name.” Void brought his free hand to the back of his neck as if the sign was still printed there. “But he didn’t stop there, he welcomed me like his personal pooch. At first I fought, but in the end, I considered that the beatings he gave me as punishment were worse than those of the daily and nightly routine. I had to settle. Shrink to survive.

"At that time I still didn’t know about the supernatural things that are in this world and, therefore, I didn’t know what that guy was either.

“One night with a full moon he showed it to me, it seems he wanted me to know what he was, he wanted to scare me. And that night he, his men and I went to a small farming town.” Void closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall with a smile painted on his eyes as if he were still at that time. “I can still hear that people pleading for their lives, the raped women, the sacrificed men, the children crying for their mothers and their voices dying out when they stabbed them with the blades of swords.” He opened his eyes again to look at her.

"I know what you think: What kind of monster can do that? Well, despite the fact that the man wanted to scare me more, all that impacted me and I loved it. To be able to have the life of someone in your hands, to decide for their life or for their death, the pleas… It’s intoxicating.” The boy’s tongue moistened his lips slowly as if savoring a great feast. The girl looked at him with a certain fear to hear how the other told all that without flinching, on the contrary, that caused him an immense pleasure.

He focused his eyes with the joy of a child on her as if telling her what gift he had for Christmas. “That night I was reborn. And in a slip of that Nogitsune, I grabbed the hilt of my bloody sword and traversed him with it.” He started to laugh taking his eyes off her, “The very imbecile hadn’t realized what had happened until he turned to me,“ he laughed. “Right there, that’s when it happened. Apparently, the blood of thousands of innocents in the full moon and stabbing him with that sword made the powers of the Nogitsune pass to me. I had no idea what was happening. I just knew that it filled me with great power and hunger for chaos.

"Years later I knew what I had become and I didn’t care in the least. Chaos and despair were my daily food, and the world was who served it to me.” Void looked at Y/N again. She didn’t know what to say, in part she felt terrible for everything that had happened to Void, but so much cruelty, why? Inside she understood him, considering everything what he had suffered, but she still didn’t understand so much cruelty.

“But, Y/N, don’t be afraid of me. I couldn’t hurt you, I already told you.” He comforted her as he delicately held her face in his hands and approached her with affection, dedicating her a sweet smile.

“But why? What do you see in me that’s so special?” She asked confused and at the same time calm as she felt the warmth seize her and tilted her face to his hands comfortably.

Void was thinking, looking at her, “It will be better if I show it to you.” Suddenly, he got up and raised a hand towards her as a gesture for her to get up, which she accepted with a curious smile.

The demon let her out of the room, which surprised Y/N, who looked curiously at the dark corridors they were going through.

He led her into a room full of dust that looked like it had been an office long ago. Void approached the immense desk and from there took out a stack of photocopies that resembled an old book.

“Here,” he showed her the sheets as he approached her, “I took it out of an old book that Deaton hides. I had to photocopy it so they wouldn’t notice and discover me,” he explained quickly. “I want you to read this part, the one that says 'Soulmate’.”

She started reading, curious. Until she came to that phrase:  _“a feeling of warmth in the chest when looking for the first time in the eyes”._

“This is…”

“Yes, it’s what we felt that day. You and I … we are soulmates,” he said with a certain emotion in his voice as he snatched the papers from her again.

The girl was speechless, unable to understand anything. She felt dizzy with shock. At that, Void grabbed her before she collapsed. Carefully he brought his strong arms around her and hugged her against himself, holding her by her waist. Y/N also embraced him bewildered and trying to stay stable.

“I know what you must be thinking: that it’s impossible,” he said quickly as he brought his hand to her chin and made her look at his eyes. “But I assure you it’s true. This is real. You are my soulmate,” he said fondly as he looked at her and stroked her face, still holding her steady with his other arm.

“H-How…?”

“Kitten, don’t try to explain fate or the supernatural,” he cut her off, “I know you don’t believe it and you’re confused. I didn’t believe it either and I felt furious. ”

“Why? Why did you feel furious?” She asked with a certain sadness, looking him in the eyes. “Don’t you want me as your soulmate?” That hurts.

“No, of course I want you,” he affirmed quickly. He let her sit on a dusty couch and sat next to her so he could look her in the eyes as he clasped their hands together. “I admit that at first I felt angry, not because I didn’t accept you, but because I felt it was a weakness. A weakness that I cannot afford.”

“I see, so I’m just an obstacle to you?” Tears began to form in the girl’s eyes. She felt betrayed, she didn’t know why. She felt her heartbreak.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him as if his touch burned. Void looked at her with concern at such a change of attitude and tone. He had never seen her like that shattered and that hurt him.

“Kitten…”

“No! Don’t call me that! I should never have let you call me like that from the beginning!” She began to scream with tears in her eyes as she got up and headed for the door. Seeing her leave and get away from him in that way made Void to feel hurt, his eyes also stung by the tears that accumulated. He got up after her. “I should never have let you talk to me! And I should never have let you put this strange Stockholm syndrome in my head!” She didn’t recognize the way she acted, but she felt that the betrayal and the pain accumulated more and more inside her.

Y/N suddenly opened the door feeling overwhelmed, and ran with tears falling down her face as fast as she could through the corridors until reaching what appeared to be the exit. When she left and started down the steps heading towards the deserted road, strong arms stopped her, squeezing her by her waist.

“Y/N, please listen to me for a second, please,” Void begged for the first time quickly, feeling the situation literally slipping from his hands as he held her against him, her back against his chest. The girl crying in despair began to shake her head and move her arms and body trying to free herself from him. “Y/N, let me…”

Suddenly, the atmosphere turned cold and six black hooded figures appeared. Their faces were horrible masks deformed into demonic beings. Carrying katanas up and ready to be used for whoever is positioned in their path. The Oni.

Void became serious and looked neutrally at them trying to control the feelings that had been formed by the discussion, while Y/N stood, confused by the unexpected appearance.

“Y/N go away,” he whispered low as he gently pushed her aside. She nodded as she walked a few feet away from him. With fear of, not what would happen to her, but what would happen to him. “I see that they already know who is responsible for everything that happened in these months, it has taken time,” he quipped, trying to calm himself by watching the six approaching him at once.

In a quick movement they surrounded him. Void, noticing that, approached the two closest to him and raised his hands, burying them with force in the bodies of the two masked. They let out a sharp inhuman screech and disappeared. Void squeezed his hands furiously, killing the fireflies and knocking them to the ground.

The other four began to attack, skillfully moving the katanas and trying to stab him. The nogitsune dodged them as best he could, although some blows came to his thighs, chest and back. They were not too deep, but if he didn’t treat them quickly, Stiles’ body could die. It was not something that worried him, that the young human died, but he still needed him as a hostage.

In an absent-mindedness as he pulled away from a deep thrust, another ripped a tendon making him snarl in pain and fall to his knees. As he looked up to face another who came close to him, he found himself with a hilt from one of the katanas that hit him hard on the left side of his face.

He fell to the floor of the blow and tried to get up, but another raised one of his feet and squeezed hard his back that crunched with force making him writhe in pain. He could not get up but he heard the movement of the katanas above his head, preparing to give the final thrust and ending, not only his life but also Stiles’ life. He growled in frustration clenching his teeth and trying to get rid of the grip with all the strength he could muster, but nothing came of any effect.

The oni katana rose up slowly, as if savoring the moment of taking the life of another nogitsune… but it never came.

A hard rock crashed hard on the oni that was preparing to kill the demon. The four turned quickly to where it had come from. Meeting a girl with (h/c) hair throwing rocks at them in a miserable attempt to get them away from the hazel-eyed man.

“Enough! You’re going to kill him!” The desperate girl, with tears in the eyes of despair to see before her eyes how they almost finish the man’s life, came running to them and threw herself on the bruised Void in a poor attempt to become a shield. She began to hit, with a rock between her hands, on the leg that still pressed the man to the ground.

“Y/N! What the fuck do you think you are doing?!” he tried to yell at the girl with concern under the hard constriction.

The girl went to answer him, but instead a loud scream of pain ripped her throat to feel as one of the oni had grabbed her hair roughly and dragged her across the floor in an attempt to get her away from Void. The girl struggled as best she could and, resisting, the oni that dragged her raised her fist and then hard-hit her face.

Void, angry at that, with all the strength he could and more raised his right hand and in a quick turn collided his fist in the leg that imprisoned him, causing the oni to fall from instability. He grabbed him with hatred by the neck and squeezed it as if he wanted to break the oni’s nonexistent neck. Under the pressure, the oni disappeared, replacing it with a firefly that didn’t see the moonlight.

He got up as best he could because of the wounds, feeling the adrenaline. He approached with hostility towards the oni that still kept the strong grip on the hair of Y/N and, without the masked one noticing, picked up one of the katanas of the onis that he had killed and He buried it hard on his chest, making another one disappear.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” He whispered agitated as he inspected her quickly. The girl nodded immediately, overwhelmed. Until she looked up behind him and her face broke down in terror.

“Void! Watch out!”

Void turned quickly to what she was screaming, but he was not fast enough. A cold metal stabbed him in the stomach causing him to moan in pain. His eyes full of tears of the impression and looking at the luminous eyes of the oni. His face contorted with pain but he tried to maintain his composure and, with contempt, spat on the mask of the oni, filling it with blood and saliva. He chuckled funnily. The oni, at that, squeezed his sword harder, taking it deeper into Stiles’ body, making the demon’s smile fall and growl in pain.

Y/N cried out in pain, as if the blade had hurt her. She took her hands to her face with fear, as if believing that all this was a dream and that she would wake up and find herself in her dusty room next to the mischievous demon. Her tears cascaded from her face and her mouth was still open from her previous scream, as if preparing to release another.

The only thing that brought the three of them away from the situation was the warm sunlight that announced its appearance and the new day that had just emerged.

The oni disappeared.

Void, feeling the oni’s sword disappear from the body of Stiles like smoke, fell on his knees, and was about to collide with the ground if it were not for the graceful arms of Y/N. They held him against her, bringing his head to her chest and cradling him in her arms. He felt the pain disappear while he was there and sighed in relief, looking at her and the only thing that crossed his mind was that she looked like an angel, with the first rays of light focusing on her face and her crystalline tears that kept falling for her bruised face.

“Void, for God’s sake, resist. You’ll heal, right? You have to heal,” she said with a broken voice stroking his face with one hand and trying to plug the wound with another.

“Shhhhh,” he comforted her as he looked her being desperate. “It’s okay… I’m fine,” he whispered. “I’m fine,” he smiled miserably as he watched her shake her head without stopping crying. “Please don’t cry, I don’t like to see you cry, it hurts me.”

“Void, please …”

“Be calm, I’m fine, I’m with an angel.” The girl sighed sadly as she watched him close those dark eyes little by little.

When he closed them, she screamed louder, tearing her voice without caring, calling him non-stop, burying his face in her neck and caressing his dark hair. Not only was her soulmate dying, but her best friend, Stiles, was also dying. 


	3. ;Part 3

Several days had passed and Y/N still hadn’t slept since the fight that Void had had with the Oni. She felt tired and weak, ate little and her eyes were swollen from so much crying. She still didn’t know how or why all this had happened.

Neither did she know whom to thank for giving Void a second chance.

A moan of pain brought her out of her thoughts as she looked at the dusty wall of the room. She turned her eyes and posed them, worriedly, at the boy who was still recovering from the mortal wound he had suffered.

“Shhh,” she calmed him, passing a wet cloth over his fevered forehead. “It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re safe, calm down.” The girl sighed with her head down, still staring at him.

On the day of the battle, when it had finished and he had fainted due to the bleeding, she had to act quickly and began to take care of him. She took him with all the strength she had to her room and there, on the makeshift bed, began to heal him as much as she could and knew with the first aid kit that was in the service. His stomach had been covered with bandages and gauze, and with a pin, that she had to disinfect with alcohol from the kit, she sewed him with a trembling and inexperienced hand.

In the end, the next day the wound had begun to slowly heal itself thanks to the supernatural power of the nogitsune, letting the girl release a sigh of relief after an anguished wait. And, although the wound seemed to be healing well and without becoming infected, the boy had not yet woken up and a strong fever didn’t diminish him, which worried Y/N too much. At least she felt that all the pain and uneasiness that accumulated inside her seemed to feed the fox as she brushed against his pale skin.

The nights were unbearable since the girl didn’t stop thinking that the Oni would come back at any time to end the work they had left half done.

A broken and persistent cough brought her out of her stupor and she turned her gaze to the boy, who was writhing uncomfortably beneath her. She removed the cloth from his forehead and looked at him, distressfully.

“W-Water,” he whispered, his voice husky and sore as he opened his unfocused dark hazel eyes and looked around disoriented.

Y/N breathed a sigh of relief at seeing him finally wake up and got up quickly to bring him a glass of water, attaching it to his parched lips.

Void drank thirstily as if he had spent days in the desert. When he finished he handed the glass to the girl, who left it on the floor, and fixed his gaze on her as if it was the first time he had realized she was there.

“How long have I been out?” He sighed wearily, trying to slowly sit up from the bed. Y/N, seeing what he was trying to do, put her hand on his chest and pushed him carefully so that he would lie down again.

“You shouldn’t move… And you’ve been out for five days, with a horrible fever.” The girl brought her hand to his sweaty forehead and felt under her touch that, little by little, Stiles’s body was returning to his original temperature. “How do you feel?” She fixed her worried gaze on his as she watched him squirm, trying to make himself comfortable.

“Like shit,” he exhaled exasperated, he didn’t like feeling this weak. “But, thanks for taking care of me these days, you could have run away.” Void raised a hand and took her shaken hand, squeezing it with appreciation and offering her a small grateful smile.

She blushed at that and returned the squeeze with affection. She sat on the bed next to him, offering him the smile with the same affection with which he had given her. “I couldn’t leave you like that.” She gently moved her hand to rest on his cheek and stroked it gently.

Void closed his eyes feeling the sweet touch and put his own hand on hers, pressing her against his cheek so she wouldn’t push away. Tenderly, he sighed lovingly and drew her porcelain fingers to his lips, kissing each of them fondly.

Y/N was watching him between surprised and happy. She was happy that he was awake and well. And although his new loving attitude had been a surprise at first, she appreciated cuddles but that impressed her. It was strange to see him like that, but she didn’t complain.

“Why?” She asked suddenly, pulling him out of the trance in which he had immersed himself kissing the skin that was within reach of his lips.

“Mh?”

“Why didn’t you run away when you had the chance?” She finished asking, looking at him questioningly and, gently, pushing her hand away from his face full of stars. She silkily interlaced her fingers with his and left them in his lap.

Void was thoughtful, looking at her and appreciating how beautiful she was. Her eyes, despite the weariness and the obvious pain that had passed, radiated a love for him that he didn’t understand and felt unworthy. Her hair was dirty and messy, days without brushing, but he still noticed the silkiness of her threads and gave her a natural touch that he didn’t regret being a witness for that view. What had he done to be worthy of that angel?

“Kitten, I might be a demon and I’m proud of it,” he smiled, caressing her flushed cheeks and bringing it to his lips that were dying to kiss her, “but I would never let them hurt my angel.”

Y/N gasped at that confession and felt a warmth filling her cheeks and body. When she felt his lips against hers, she leaned towards them, intertwining and brushing her lips against his, in a sweet kiss.

Both sighed at the shy touch, feeling their bodies warm, from head to toe. An irrational heat filled them in such a way that they couldn’t stand their desire to feel more.

Void let his lips slide more fervently over hers, down to her lower lip and bite it with uncontrolled tenderness. She gasped at that and, with a satisfying sigh, opened her mouth to let him in, longing to be able to taste more of him. Their tongues became entangled in each other in a rampant battle, struggling to gain domination, which Void won. Her head turned to the right, wanting to deepen that intimate touch more, wanting that friction not to end.

In a moment of desire, Y/N couldn’t take it anymore, and feeling too separated from him, she leaned towards him and moved until she sat straddled his lap, just above his crotch. She clasped her chest against his and let her hands go to the soft black hair, caressing and pulling it lightly.

Void’s hands quickly grasped her hips so he could move them to his groin and let both begin to grind to each other in desperation. She pulled her mouth away from his as she felt his bulge touch her core, breathing heatedly with pleasure at the continuous rub and feeling his erection growing beneath her. Her pussy began to get wet, to clench with the need for more friction. His mouth went to her neck and began to kiss and bite the smooth skin, looking for her most sensitive point. When he heard her let out a choked moan, he chuckled and started to bite lightly and suck, trying to mark her.

Her hips, which no longer needed Void’s grip, began to jerk, rising the pace against his growing bulge, feeling tighter against his khakis each time she rolled her covered dripping core against his hard cock.

In a quick movement and without realizing it, her hips brushed against his still healing wound, which gave him a grunt of pain, taking them out of the heated moment. At that, she quickly moved away from him, sitting in her knees and looking at him with concern.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Void. I had forgotten, fuck.” She started talking quickly, gasping with nerves and for having been making out between them. Muttering and blaming herself for her clumsiness, she began to rise to get away from his body.

But Void didn’t let her go.

“Kitten,” he breathed as he grabbed her by the thighs, just below her ass, and stuck her to him. “Don’t you dare to stop now and leave me like this.” He pushed his cock up until it hit her pussy dripping and clenching with desire. Y/N let out a desperate mewl as she shook her head and brought their hungry lips back together, rolling her hips back against him quickly. Her mouth bit desperately at his lower lip causing him to let out a growl at the hard bite that drew a faint trace of blood.

Void, seeing her so needy, his hands rested on her round ass marking the pace he wanted on him. Their crotches completely stuck together, he felt that soon he would cum from how tight he felt.

His right hand, full of marked veins, rose to her waist and tried to flip her to position her below him, but the wound in his side roared in pain.

“No, no,” she gasped as she removed his hand to position it on her hip. “You shouldn’t move,” she repeated again. “Relax, I’ll take care of you.” She smiled mischievously at him, making him giggle at the complicity.

With a quick movement, she lifted her shirt and threw it across the room, leaving her in a bra. Void licked his lips at the sight of that cloth clutching her breast, whose excited nipples could be seen through it.

His hands rose her, almost roughly, from his crotch and pulled her thighs towards him until his mouth was caught between her tits, in her valley, beginning to nibble and lick every skin. She bit her lower lip to contain a satisfying moan, still moving her hips so she could still feel his body under her and his hands on the top of her thighs, almost skimming her covered pussy, dripping and aching for attention, teasing her.

Void kissed the entire curvature of her bra and his fingers began to rub lightly on her core, feeling through her pants and panties for her moisture and heat, making her whimper for more friction. Slowly, he lifted a hand up her ass, giving it a slight squeeze that made him giggle when he saw her jump and mewl harder and led it up the back until he reached the bra hook.

Quickly, he tore her bra and pushed it away until he could pull it out of her body. His eyes widened in desire as he watched her breasts bounce free, and his mouth gleamed at the hard nipples in front of him, asking him to bite them.

He took his mouth to the left bud and began to lick it around and suck it when he felt it totally wet, his teeth bit and rolled between them. His hand slid from her back to her other breast and he let his long, skillful fingers begin to squeeze and tweak the nipple lightly. The hand that was in her pussy began to quickly rub her, rolling his fingers over her clit. The girl on him clutched his head hard in her arms, not wanting him to move his mouth away from her chest, and her hips continued to roll desperately as she felt her pussy soaked immediately on his fingers.

Her fingers trailed down his hair to his neck and she, reluctantly, pulled him away, whimpering at the loss of contact. Their red lips, sore from so many kisses, came back together hungry and with their mouths open, sucking and licking each other, feeling the taste of each one in their mouths.

When they were out of breath, Y/N pulled away and realized the state the boy was in underneath her. With a sensual smile towards him and licking her lips with desire, she began to kiss his neck, biting slightly and taking a deep growl from Void. Her lips traveled an imaginary path of moles by the chiseled pale chest, feeling under her lips the patch of black hairs that were still growing. She licked his nipples and kissed them briefly, making the boy sigh and her giggle. She went down more, finding the bandage of the wound, that she kissed around it trying not to touch and hurt him until she reached the line of the pants that tighten the hard crotch.

“Fuck, Kitten, you should do something with that, it’s your fault that it’s like that,” Void breathed over her in a raspy voice, as he watched her with eyes full of lust. With a mischievous and playful smile, he stroked her hair, inviting her to keep going.

Y/N hummed in agreement with him and slowly lowered the zipper, sliding his pants. She found an erection throbbing and imprisoned inside the boy’s boxes. She let out a mewl and bit her lower lip with desire as she saw his size through that thin garment, which she began to move away hurriedly and away from him.

When she saw him naked beneath her, her mouth salivated from desire and her eyes were clouded with pleasure at seeing him. Void, noticing her in a trance state, smiled delightedly and brought his hand to his cock, fisting it, beginning to stroke it lightly and letting his thumb rotate at the tip, giving himself pleasure and letting the tip wetting with the pre-cum.

“Come on, Kitten, you won’t leave me like this. That would be too naughty coming from you,” he growled watching her expectantly, causing her to leave her pleasant thoughts to see him in the eye and shake her head quickly. “I don’t have to punish you, right?”

The girl meowed at the thought and, although she would like him to punish her, her head lowered to his cock and she pulled his hand away from him, leaving it in the rumpled sheets at his side. Her tongue wet her red lips and began to lick the tip carefully around, rolling her tongue and savoring his skin and taste. Void let out a hoarse moan and brought his hand to her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and making her start to slide her mouth over him.

Y/N opened her mouth wide on his cock as much as she could, and with what she left, she took his hands and squeezed them on his shaft. She began to slide his cock in and out of her mouth, in a slow pace, and licked the tip with her tongue, tasting the pre-cum along with her saliva, hollowing her cheeks over it. It was a taste between salty and sweet, moist and sticky.

Void began to groan huskily, throwing his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes in pleasure and panting quickly. His broad shoulders and chest, full of kisses and saliva that she had left him, rose and fell, giving him a more manly and sensual aspect.

Her eyes and ears did not go unnoticed of all of that, wanting to give him all the pleasure she could give him and more. She released a pleasurable moan that made his cock vibrate and his hand gripped her head harder, forcing her not to move away. She felt a little dizzy, both from the pleasure she felt as much as the lack of oxygen from having her mouth stuck to him. But she didn’t want to stop giving him pleasure, which somehow turned her on more.

She tried to relax her throat more so that it reached more deeply and fit his full length in her mouth, letting the hand that was left over cup his balls and squeeze them gently.

“Holy fuck, Kitten,” the black-haired man gasped as he felt her deep throat. She let out a giggle that was camouflaged by his cock, causing Void to pant harder. “You have a really fucking good mouth there, right?”

She hummed pleasantly when she heard him talking to her dirty and, beginning to gather and rub her thighs to create friction in her core, feeling her pussy ache and begging for attention. She lowered one hand from his balls and brought it to her pants that unbuttoned them quickly, sliding her hand until her pussy throbbed under her touch, pressing her thumb to her wet clit and letting two fingers begin to slide in and out of her in a fast pace and without pause.

Her moans became more intense on his cock, making him twitch in her mouth. Void lowered his eyes to be able to know the reason for that and the sudden change, finding the pleasant vision of the (h/c) haired girl masturbating while sucking his cock.

“Fuck, Kitten, take them off,” he gasped as he pulled her away from his cock and squeezed his shaft to keep from cumming so he can last longer. “I want to taste that tight pussy.”

Hearing that and reluctantly pulling away from his wet red cock full of her saliva and his pre-cum, she got up, humming, to her feet in front of the bed. Slowly she slid her pants down her smooth thighs and tossed them aside with a kick. She looked at the man in the bed and bit her lip with need to see him stroke his cock slowly while he saw her undressing in front of him.

His gasps hadn’t stopped and when he felt the lack of movement on her part, he said, “Kitten, don’t play with me, you know I could punish you. And I assure you, if I do, you won’t walk for a month,” he chuckled, never stopping to pant or move his hand. “And I thought I’d give you a well-deserved reward for all the pleasure and everything you’ve done for me, a shame.”

“And why don’t you give me both?” She teased him as she moved her hips sensually, with her fingers in the strips of her ruined panties and biting her lip with desire, exchanging glances from his cock in his hand while still being rubbed, to the lustful and dark eyes.

He laughed at her arrogance and without taking his eyes off her, he said, “Only if you take that away and show me that cute tight pussy that doesn’t stop dripping.” Y/N meowed excitedly, feeling her core clench with desire. “Fuck, I can even smell it from here,” he muttered to himself but being heard by the other who giggled.

Slowly and wiggling her hips from one side to the other sensually, almost dancing, she pulled her panties down until they were on the floor and went to the same place as her pants. Void grunted possessively when he saw her completely naked in front of him, giving herself in a gift to him, and tighten his cock gently, appreciatively approving the erotic body that Y/N kept hidden under the clothes.

The (e/c) girl, bright with desire and lust, approached him slowly. When she reached his height, she lowered herself to lie on top of him and put their lips together again, missing them. Her hands went to his neck and nape, playing with the hairs that were there and pulling them slightly, moving her mouth to the beat of the other.

Void put aside his cock and began to slide his hands down the girl’s body, from her ass to her back. Stroking her sides gently and squeezing her tits in the wide palms of his hands. Letting his fingers roll her nipples and pinch them lightly, his cock lightly twitched and rubbed against the wet folds of the girl on him.

As he began to hear her whimpering again, Void rolled her slowly over his body, turning her around. Y/N let herself be done until she found again the red cock of the boy who was still swollen, the pre-cum even wetting the tip, dripping slowly. At that, she didn’t take long to salivate and start to move her tongue again on his dick twitching joyfully for attention, working her mouth on it.

Void, on the other hand, swallowed when he found the tight dripping pussy from the girl on top of him. He growled slightly as he felt her mouth on him, and as a reward, licked a line from the clitoris of the girl, by its folds, to his entrance, which was clenching with appreciation and her thighs began to shake slightly. He let his tongue slide in and out of her, in a slow pace to tease her, trying to find her g spot.

Y/N moaned around his cock when he found it, her hips began to move instinctively against the boy’s warm tongue, riding his face and mouth. Void gasped, appreciatively, over her pussy at that, his tongue still inside her.

When he felt her hips increase the pace, he raised an arm to grasp them, letting him take control and dominating over them. His tongue came out of her and he went to her clit, sucking gently, letting the girl moan harder. His other hand slid to her entrance and introduced two long fingers, starting a rapid pace against her g spot as he continued licking and sucking her knot of nerves slowly, counteracting the movement of his fingers inside her.

The girl felt that she was running out of oxygen while her gasps increased because of the torturous pleasure the other gave her. Reluctantly she had to pull away from his cock and, while continuing to give him pleasure with her hand, rubbing it quickly up and down, she could take a breath and begin to fill the room with her moans and whines.

Void noticed that her mouth had disappeared and, although he didn’t complain about the administrations that her small hand gave him, he decided he would play with her a bit. As he felt the walls begin to clench faster, warning that she was about to cum, he stopped.

The boy under her parted his mouth from her clit with one last lick and with one last thrust of his fingers he slid them out of her and brought them to his own mouth savoring the sweet taste of her. Her pussy clenching its walls ceaselessly, feeling empty. Y/N whimpered at the loss of contact, her first orgasm fading away, and turned her head to his, questioning that change.

“I told you I would punish you, Kitten,” he laughed mischievously as he watched her pout. “But now, as a reward… I want you to cum on my tongue; I want you to let all your sweet and delicious juices spill in my mouth; I want you to let me taste you.”

The girl gasped appreciatively and before she knew it; Void sat up slightly and brought his tongue to her pussy again, starting in and out of it quickly, pushing his tongue as deep as he could, licking her tight pussy walls. His fingers ran to her clit and they began to rub it hastily, rotating the bud between his fingers, while, with the other hand on her hip, he forced her into a fast pace, making her ride on his tongue.

“Void, fuck, please…” she kept moaning his name, feeling her tip approaching and forgetting his cock at the unexpected pleasure.

With a loud scream that scratched her throat, the girl savored her orgasm while moving her hips against Void, who didn’t stop supplying her pleasure with his fingers and mouth. He hummed approving the fluids and drops that fell, swallowing with delight and still licking her folds and her entrance.

“Fuck, Kitten, you taste as well as I imagined,” he said licking his lips as he moved away from her sensitive pussy and she slowly turned around to face him again.

Even panting and sensitive from the orgasm, she put her lips together with his quickly, letting her tongue savor her taste in his mouth, sucking his lips with delight.

The boy’s painful erection lightly brushed her thigh, causing him to gasp in the girl’s mouth. Y/N turned away from him and focused her gaze on his cock, hard and red, dripping endlessly from the tip, her eyes returning to his.

“Aw, I’m so sorry, baby. I left you unattended,” the girl told him, with false regret and playful pout, while lowering her right hand to rub slowly and gently again his cock, up and down.

Void growled at the necessary touch on his hard cock, a smile on his lips as he watched her try to tease him.

“Come on, Kitten, if you help me with this, I’ll reward you again, what do you say?” He negotiated amused while continuing to move his hips as she moved her hand over him. The girl bit her lip trying not to let go of the moan that was trapped in her throat at the thought of that and feeling her pussy again dripping again. With a last chaste kiss on his lips, she straightened her back and pulled her hand away so she could sit on him.

To further tease him, she let her hips begin to grind slowly, letting her wet folds begin to caress up and down the shaft of his cock, that was tight between his stomach and her pussy, drops falling from the tip to the happy trail of dark hairs, wetting all that area.

Void snarled at her as a warning as he looked at her with knit eyebrows and a certain nuisance in his dark eyes, making her let out an amused giggle.

“Okay, okay, Mr. Nogitsune,” she calmed him, still laughing, rising slightly and with one hand guiding and letting the tip of his cock begin to slide inside her. When she noticed it inside, she pulled her hand away, placed both of them on his broad chest and started to lower slowly, letting it fill her to the hilt, her walls stretching and being caressed by his warm cock, bottom out.

They both couldn’t help but let out a moan in the scorching air of the room as they felt that close union that made their chests and bodies heat up abnormally. Y/N, as she felt him filling her, she tilted her head slightly, closing her eyes and bit her sore lip, letting her nails scratched slightly his pale chest. Void, unlike her, left his eyes open without looking away from her and admiring the decomposed face of pleasure that adorned her face and her body full of hickeys and bites, her nipples erect with excitement. His hands gripped her hips tightly letting him take control of the pace they would carry.

“Holy fuck, Void, you’re so huge,” she breathed, letting her pussy get used to his big cock. He laughed at that.

When he felt the walls of her pussy begin to clench against him, he began to let his hands move her hips in a slow pace, letting his cock slowly rise to the tip and then letting it fall, filling her again, caressing in all of her walls and brushing her g spot.

At the slow pace he had chosen, Y/N felt dizzy, without even knowing where she was, only moaned the name of the boy that made her feel full. The moans had amplified and Void was not letting her move her hips as she wanted to. She needed to go faster, that slow pace was killing her.

“Void, please.” When he heard her beg, he began to set a more intense and deep pace, letting his cock pound her dripping pussy. He removed one hand from her hip and guided it upward, caressing her skin until it reached the valley of her breasts, massaging them, rubbing her hard nipples and tweaking them lightly.

The girl’s moans intensified, allowing her hips to move quickly, feeling the knot in her belly begin to inflate to accentuate the pleasure. Her nails had begun to scratch harder the chest beneath her, letting split small drops of blood fall.

Void moaned with pleasure as he saw the blood fall from his chest under the nails of the girl who was moaning non-stop over him. His eyes couldn’t get away from her tits bouncing with every thrust and drop he gave, which made the girl let go a scream of pleasure in the air, her head was thrown back slightly and her eyes tried to stay open all the time, failing once his cock reached the bottom of her, hitting her cervix.

As he felt the walls of her pussy begin to clench more tightly and hear that her moans and pleading began to raise more, Void planted his feet on the bed, lifting his knees, pushing his hips up, making her scream and her body went over his, touching their chests and filling Y/N’s tits with his blood.

He let his hands move to her ass and thighs, and he began to pound inside her with more force and speed his cock inside her in an almost inhuman way, while she moved her body and hips towards him, making the thrusts reach deeper. The clit didn’t stop being rubbed in the trail of hair and the groin of the boy, provoking to the girl a double stimulation. Their bodies made an erotic sound when they hit and the girl didn’t stop moaning, feeling her climax ever closer.

“Void, I think, I think, I’m going to…” she began to warn, trying to catch her breath, noticing her lungs claiming oxygen and her pussy non-stop clenching her soaked and sensitive walls against his cock.

“I know, Kitten, I know. Come on, cum around my cock,” the boy whispered as he left kisses on her neck, wanting to mark her more.

With a scream damaging her throat and the knot of pleasure that burst inside her, she felt her orgasm reach the top. She kept moving against him, lengthening her orgasm as he helped her without slowing down his thrusts. Void moaned as he felt the walls of her pussy tighten more and coated his cock with her fluids.

When he felt her begin to whimper and mewl at him from overstimulation, he stopped and began to move her until she was beside him, lying on her back and panting endlessly. Void growled possessively when he saw her lying there: full of stimulation, tired and her chest red rising up and down with his own blood.

“Come on, Kitten, in four,” he ordered while stroking his cock without stopping to stimulate himself. “I still have to give you your last prize; you have behaved so well to me. You know? The Nogitsunes make lives a torture to those who offend us, but for those who are loyal to us… mmmh, you cannot even imagine the pleasure I’m going to fill you with, literally.” Void laughed at her, non-stop masturbating quickly, watching her chest rise and fall for each breath she gave, and her pussy, full of her own cum, still clenching endlessly.

Y/N moaned and, feeling her core getting wet again and not tired yet, she turned around quickly, flexed her knees on the bed and lifted her ass to him, her face pressed to the bed and her hips moving slowly as if begging him to give her everything he had. Void smiled lustfully and grabbed her hips tightly. He let his groin stimulate her wet folds again, teasing her and making her not stop moaning, begging for him to enter her again.

Both chests were full of heat, that warmth that had warned them of the strange connection that they had with each other despite their differences. Void couldn’t help thinking about it, it was something new and strange, but he received it with open arms as well as Y/N.

“Void, please, no more teasing, just fuck me, please.” Y/N pulled him out of his thoughts when he heard her moan and beg for him. He smiled amused at the need and desperation of the girl who was trying to get his cock into her again.

“Only if you promise not to be a bad girl again, you know that I will not hesitate to punish you again if it’s necessary,” he chuckled mischievously, lifting his hand from her hip and slamming hard to her ass, the sound of the slap filling the room along with the girl’s moan, who hadn’t expected that.

“Yes, yes, I swear.” She nodded quickly as she felt the pleasure again fill her with the second hit that he gave her in the same place.

“ _Yes, sir._ ” he smacked her again with a little more force, feeling her ass turn red under his palm where he had hit.

“Yes, sir.” The girl let out a satisfying moan as she felt his hard cock thrust inside her again roughly and then go out to let the tip inside and push again, starting a fast and deep pace.

“That’s right, Kitten,” he moaned urging her as he gripped her hips tightly guiding her and creating bruises, moving his hips quickly, pushing in and out of her.

The girl’s back was arched, her legs fully parted, and she moved backward at the same time his hip pushed against her. Her walls were sore, wet and open by him, and his cock did nothing but pound to her g spot precisely, crushing it with care. Her face was buried in her arms and in the blankets under her, her throat ached from all the screams, meows and moans that she let loose into the air and that she didn’t intend to try to cover them. Her body was sore, tired and sweaty but she didn’t want that moment to stop.

The dark-haired, hazel-eyed boy moaned loudly, feeling and smelling the smell of sex and sweat in the air. The smell of both, and whose smell he didn’t want to forget, nor the sensation that he had inside his being and he believed that it had died years ago and that he had rejuvenated thanks to the girl he had under him. His chest still had dried blood and it rose and fell rapidly with each breath, moan and grunt. He felt his cock inside her start twitching.

When he predicted that he would soon be cumming, Void brought his fingers quickly to her clit, rubbing the sore knot of nerves quickly creating circles. Y/N felt that she would faint with so many sensations and over-excitement.

“Come on, Kitten, one last time, I promise,” he assured her, panting and noticing that Y/N was beginning to lose consciousness and her meows were asking him to stop, that her body could not go on anymore.

“Void, no, I can’t …” she whimpered, overwhelmed by so much stimulation, her weak limbs, her collapsed lungs and her pussy throbbing nonstop on his cock.

“Yes, yes you can, come, do it, on my cock, feel how it twitches and throbs inside you, wants to fill you up,” he smiled tenderly, hearing her moaning non-stop and trying to stay conscious. She nodded quickly, feeling him inside her while continuing to give her pleasure and pounding to her cervix, and his fingers rubbing nonstop her aching clit.

With an especially strong grip, Void came inside her with a loud grunt. His warm seed filled her up, even gushing out of her pussy. With that, Y/N also reached her climax, panting non-stop and moving her hips along with his. He tried to let their orgasms last.

“Stop, stop,” she gasped in a whisper with her eyes closed from fatigue and without moving a muscle, hypersensitive, unable to endure more pleasure.

Void stopped and slip out of her slowly, she giving him a little moan at the unexpected emptiness. He lay down beside the girl lying face down, trying to control her breathing. With her eyes closed, Void thought she had fainted, which made him smile and he put his arm around her until her face was buried in his chest. The small wounds had already healed and the blood was dry.

The girl hummed and relaxed under his touch, making him laugh at that. He looked up thinking about what had happened and, really, he didn’t regret it in the least. He had made love with his soulmate and felt complete with himself and with her.

With one last look at her and covering them both with a thin sheet, he let his eyes close. He didn’t need to sleep especially, but feeling her at his side brought him a peace and a tranquility that made him relax to the point of letting himself be carried away by the dream.


	4. ;Part 4

The next day, Y/N was the first to wake up. She felt tired and aching all over her body, but it was a pleasing pain. She hadn’t opened her eyes yet, she felt comfortable where she was lying.

Void slept beside her, his chest rising and falling in time with his breathing, stuck to her back. An arm wrapped around her waist almost possessively and brought her body, naked and sweaty, to his. While the other arm had placed it under her head, giving her comfort.

Y/N reddened slightly as she felt his whole body so close to her and the morning erection brushed lightly on her back.

With a satisfied and happy sigh, she turned around delicately so as not to wake up her soulmate. She didn’t believe it yet, soulmate? It sounded so strange in her head that, if it were not for the fact that she had felt it in her own flesh, she would not have believed it.

Her eyes focused on Stiles’s sleeping face. She still thought it was strange to have made love to a person whose body was not his but was his friend’s.

Her fingers caressed lightly the cheek decorated with moles, covering each one of them. Void hummed without waking up, feeling the sweet snuggle, allowing himself to be cuddled without hesitation.

The moment they shared could not be described with words, but with sensations: relief, happiness, comfort, excitement, love. Y/N still didn’t understand how that was possible; to feel so many positive feelings for that demon, to feel her soul awaken from the dream it had found so far, her body unwilling to part off him, her chest swelling with pure love.

And the strangest thing was that the demon, her soulmate, returned all those feelings. They had not said anything to each other, but, after spending those months together; all the conversations, all the shy caresses, that peculiar warmth, those enamored eyes and, above all, that night of passion. The words were not necessary.

Reluctantly, Y/N began to move to stand up from the bed, slipped from Stiles’ body and slowly sit up. Void growled at first at the loss of the warm body at his side, but he lay on his back and fell asleep again with a sigh.

The girl sighed slightly in pain as she got up. She put on her underwear and the wide shirt he had worn the night before, feeling the warmth and presence of Void completely seize her. She looked at the sleeping boy for a second and, with a warm smile on her face, kissed his forehead lovingly and in the form of a promise that it would not be long before she returned to his arms again. Void hummed in his sleep again.

Leaving the room, Y/N went to the restroom of the old dentist’s office. She needed to clean up a little; she was still sweaty and sticky from the different fluids of both from the previous night. She blushed lightly again remembering it.

In the restroom, she tried to clean herself as best she could. Lacking a shower, there was little she could do. Feeling tidier, she tried to do herself up as best she could with the large mirror in the room. She noticed her reflection: there she was, but she did not recognize herself; despite being kidnapped for months, she was resplendent, cheerful, with a shine in the eyes that they lacked before, her aching body was full of red marks and purple and blue hickeys. They were possessive and passionate so that she never forgot last night.

But what could be highlighted and appreciated was that there was a fixed smile on her face that she could not let fall. She felt like in a dream she did not want to wake up. She had never felt so alive, and all that thanks to the nogitsune that had, no long ago, made life impossible for her and her pack.

A sound of something breaking and falling against the floor took her out of her thoughts. Frightened, she turned quickly to where the noise had come from, trying to accustom her eyes to the darkness of the corridors of that building.

“Void? Is that you?” She asked worried, approaching the open door of the restroom. She could not appreciate anything in the shadows.

Puzzled, she pulled back into the restroom and slowly closed the door, in the form of a shield in case there was something, but the only inhabitants in that building were she and Void. Could he have woken up and wanted to make a kind of joke? Could it be something worse? The Oni? She rested her hands on the broken wood of the door, trying to think of alternatives. It could also be that it was a rat, that the wind had thrown something or that she herself had imagined it.

She turned around when suddenly strong arms wrapped her aggressively and led her to the dark corner of the restroom. A hand covered her mouth preventing the girl from screaming for help to Void and the other arm was wrapped around her waist, making her back collide with the broad chest of a man taller than her.

“Shh, calm down Y/N, it’s me, Scott,” the man’s voice whispered behind her in her ear.

Y/N gasped and stopped fighting to turn around and look into the friendly eyes of his alpha friend.

“My god, Scott!” The girl threw herself into the arms of the cheerful brunette that squeezed her against himself while giggling in the girl’s hair. He had missed her during all those months and it still seemed surreal to him that he had finally found his friend. Y/N could not believe it, after so long without knowing anything about them, there was his dearest friend, apart from Stiles.

Finally, he pulled her away slightly, “I missed you Y/N,” Scott said with a smile and then change the expression on his face to an alert, watching the door all the time. “But we have to leave right now, he can realize at any moment that I’m here.” He hurriedly began to guide her to the closed door.

Slowly, Scott opened the door and looked down the corridor with his red alpha eyes, trying to see some other presence approaching them. When he did not feel any, he directed Y/N into one of the many rooms and closed its door quietly.

The room looked like an old office of some secretary who had worked there; it was small and there were many scattered papers. One of the windows was open but it seemed that the crystals had not withstood the movement of sliding for the first time in a long time and had fallen to the ground creating the noise that the girl heard. Scott hurried Y/N to that window.

“Scott, Scott, stop just a second.” She grabbed his arm. Scott whipped around to her abruptly, worried and wondering why that strange attitude.

“Why? What happens? Are you okay, right? Are you hurt?” He began to ask quickly rambling, inspecting her with his eyes to see if she suffered from any injury.

Then, Scott realized something for the first time: the way she was dressed. She wore only Stiles’s wide shirt that reached her thigh and underwear, but what caught his attention the most was the countless marks and hickeys that could be seen in her neck and collarbone.

Scott frowned and his eyes turned red; his normally laughing face contracted into an angry one. Y/N had never seen Scott that way before, and that scared her. As she could, with her arms she embraced herself, trying to hide her body, uselessly, from the inquisitive gaze of his friend.

But Scott had already seen it and his mind kept creating different scenes, some worse than others.

“What did he do to you?” He growled angrily, trying to contain his alpha who only wanted him to find the one who had hurt his friend, an important part of his pack.

Y/N looked away, flushed, at the direct question of his friend and his gaze fixed on her. “He, well… We…” She began to explain, trying to find the right words.

Scott’s soul fell to his feet, he felt he had failed the girl, his friend, his pack, his family, Stiles.

“He touched you? Did he…? Well… Did he…?” He tried to ask in a slightly broken voice. He could not believe that he had arrived late to rescue his friend, he felt that his eyes were watering thinking of the infinity of things for which Y/N had had to happen in the months that had disappeared.

They were quietly silent trying to understand the situation mutually; Y/N confused by that question and the almost shattered behavior of Scott, and Scott pretending to stay strong and controlling the murky thoughts that formed in his head.

Then, Y/N let out a surprised gasp as she realized what Scott was talking about. Nervous, she began to shake her head and, approaching her friend quickly with her hands up, tried to clear her friend’s mind.

“No, no, it’s not what you think Scott. Void…” the girl quickly explained. But a voice at the end of the hall made her shut up.

“Kitten? Kitten, where are you?”

Scott whipped around to the closed door of the office when he recognized the voice of his best friend and now belonged to the devil himself. His canines lengthened, his eyes turned a fiery red and his throat contained an animal growl that almost let escape. He could not get into a fight against the nogitsune without a previous plan, although he wanted to.

He turned to the girl, confused and scared by the situation. “We have to go, we’ll talk about that later,” he finished as he gently pushed Y/N towards the window and made her move to leave.

“No, no, listen to me, Scott…” Void’s footsteps grew stronger the closer he came, making Scott nervous.

“Y/N, there is no time, I can’t get into a fight against him without having something to attack him,” he whispered anguished, cutting the sentence that the girl was going to release. But she kept trying to stop him and explain something to him.

“Scott, please! I need you to listen to me for a second…” she shouted whispering to the dark haired man who kept looking at the door, watching if Void appeared at any moment.

“No! There’s no time for this, Y/N! I’ve only come here to rescue you!” He reproached her to the same tone she spoke to.

“Kitten?! Come on, this is no longer a game!” Void shouted, almost anguished, from the hallway, on the other side of the door, right in front of them.

“And I will not leave empty-handed.” Scott finished as he pulled her up and placed her on his broad shoulder, approaching the window and exiting through it.

The girl started calling Scott and shouting to let her go. She needed his friend to calm down and listen to her. But by the time she tried to figure it out, Scott had already put her in his mother’s car, started the engine, and at full speed pulled her out of there.

* * *

Void was static, sitting against the wall of that desolate room where, for only a few minutes ago, the true alpha had taken his soulmate. He had run after him when he noticed his presence and the person he was carrying. But by the time he almost reached him, it was too late. He hated so much those powers of alpha and werewolves.

He did not know how to feel, it was a strange mixture of sensations that he did not know how to control or how to manifest them: bewilderment, frustration, anger, sadness… weakness. He frowned, he did not like that last feeling. He had just been snatched, right in front of his nose, someone so precious. So, in that way was what the restlessness was like? It was so new to him. All those sensations together were tightened in a hard knot in the pit of his stomach and he did not know what to do with all of them.

A loud, piercing scream bounced inside his head suddenly, making his hands go to his ears and squeeze them hard.

All that weakness was taking its toll. He frowned and clenched his jaw hard.

Stiles was waking up.

And he would not allow it.

* * *

The travel to the clinic was silent, both lost in their minds.

Y/N did not stop thinking about Void and felt guilty about letting Scott take her away in that way. She had tried to talk to him, explain the situation to his dark-haired friend, but he had not heard her. Although… What situation would she explain? That Void was with her? That he had changed? She knew that was impossible, even though he loved her (or that’s what she wanted to think), Void had not changed his way of being or let his plans change. Void was still the same. Y/N did not know what to do; she wanted to be with him, but she did not want to see his friends, relatives, acquaintances die or worse; that they lost themselves.

Scott, on the other hand, was worried about his friend and did not want to bring up the subject; he did not want to hurt his (h/c) friend any more by asking. He also kept thinking about Stiles, would he know what Void had done to her? Was there still hope to help his best friend? And if there were, would he be the same again? Scott knew him and surely the guilt would not stop eating his head day and night to his friend knowing what he had done to Y/N. Knowing the atrocity he had done to the girl he loved.

Scott sighed, remembering the conversation he and Stiles had had in his jeep, on one of the many nights they spent together, just talking to each other as they drank. His nervous friend told him everything he felt for her, but he did not want to confess anything to her until he made sure she felt something for him. Stiles would not stand being rejected by her. His heart would be so shattered if that happened.

Upon arriving at Deaton’s veterinary clinic, Y/N was greeted with squeezing hugs and tears of joy from Kira and Lydia. The girl did not stop dropping tears of happiness for her flushed cheeks while hugging her entire pack.

Lydia was the first to break that beautiful moment by noticing the state in which Y/N was. Her greenish gaze focused with confusion on Scott, silently asking him why; the alpha could only shake his head at the banshee with a serious expression, asking her internally not to bring up anything for fear of hurting the girl he had just rescued. Lydia could only frown and her eyes watered slightly, understanding that the situation was worse than she imagined. With a forced smile, she took Y/N to her car and, from the trunk, she handed her several pieces of clothing so that the girl could dress and feel more comfortable by the time the explanations arrived.

Y/N dressed in the pants and bra that Lydia had left her, however, she decided to leave Void’s shirt on her. She felt that she needed his presence around her, protecting her, calming her down.

In the examination room, when everyone had calmed down and decided that the sooner they would discuss the issue with Y/N, sooner they could end up with the nogitsune again; so they began to plan their next attack.

Y/N, sitting on another small stretcher in a corner of the room, was abstracted and that all the conversations around her were mere murmurs and noises. She felt dizzy after the events so quick and sudden that had happened; Millions of questions and thoughts swirled in her head. But the only person who was in all of them was Void.

“How did you find out that it was Void?” The (h/c) girl suddenly asked, her eyes lost, cutting off all conversation and planning that the pack was carrying around the metal stretcher.

Everyone stared at her, stunned by the sudden question, but it was Deaton who answered with a slight smile. “The Nogitsune is the only supernatural being that is able to enter this query through the Mountain Ash without problems,” he explained, then in a second, his face contracted in a disbelief. “However, it was strange.”

“What is strange?” Scott asked his boss with a confused face at the odd reaction of the druid. Usually, they are confused, not him.

“This Nogitsune is especially calculating and plans well in advance every step or movement he takes. It’s strange that being how he is, he won’t leave the papers he inspected as they were. He left them obviously tidy, yes, but he did not notice the dust trail he left behind.” The druid’s eyes were focused on the shelf he was talking about, where a small trail could be seen protruding from so much dust. “Something had to have been on his mind that he got distracted,” he ended up letting his eyes return to the (h/c) girl who stared at him stoically.

All the pairs of eyes turned towards her, asking silently. The girl leaned back slightly and looked away from the scrutiny of her pack, focusing on another part of the room away from them.

“Y/N?” Deaton caught her attention, causing her to turn her face to the vet’s who looked at her worriedly. “Do you know anything of what he was looking for in my papers?”

The silence was present. An internal struggle was fought within the mind of Y/N. She did not know how they would react to telling them the truth of what had happened between Void and her, and therefore, what that entailed.

Y/N bit her lips and her eyes filled with salty tears that wanted to fall because of the frustration she felt at that moment and because of the situation, she was in. She did not know what to do and she felt her head start to ache. She just wanted everything to be fine. That Void was with her and that the pack accepted, but that would be very selfish on her part since she also missed Stiles. Stiles… She would have liked him to be present at that precise moment for him to reassure her and decide something that would not hurt her. But she also wanted to have Void’s protective presence with her.

She felt so confused.

“Y/N.” Scott’s voice pulled her out of their intertwined thoughts, causing her to look up at him. “You can tell us when you feel able to do it, we’ll understand and we won’t judge you,” he assured her with a reassuring smile, as he approached her and crouched down to put his hands on hers that trembled nervously.

Y/N looked at the familiar face of one of her best friends. Scott always knew what to say at the right time. She nodded, squeezing Scott’s hands and smiling slightly in thanks. Scott smiled at her one last time before standing up next to her, almost protective.

With a last breath, the girl looked up at her pack and was filled with courage to begin the explanations.

“The page that Void showed me was about the soulmates,” she commented quickly, looking at Deaton, whose face went from one worried to another surprised, his mouth half open by the unexpected information. When he noticed his mouth ajar, he put his hand to his chin, trying to process what she had just said.

The pack, on the other hand, was perplexed at first when hearing the so unfamiliar word. Everyone looked at each other, confused.

“Deaton, what is ‘soulmate’?” Lydia was the first to ask, her curious gaze passing from Y/N to Deaton in an interrupted manner, seeking explanations.

Deaton looked at her slightly and then sighed and looked worriedly at the (h/c) girl in front of him. “A 'soulmate’ is a being that, in an unknown way, is linked to another. They can be anything: women, men or supernatural beings; it doesn’t matter. The fact is, these two beings share a strong bond that, in most cases, often trigger in a close, intimate and even inseparable relationship.” He explained briefly looking sadly at Y/N as he came up to be in front of her. “Y/N… Are you the soulmate of this Nogitsune?”

Y/N stared at those eyes that asked her to deny the question. However, she let out a large sigh and a treacherous tear fell on her cheek as she answered. “Yes, I am.”

An uncomfortable silence conquered the room again, this time in a different way. The whole pack looked at her with the same eyes and faces: between saddened and slightly betrayed. Without believing it at all. But they understood internally; that is not chosen.

Scott was the first one who approached the girl who was beginning to cry at the thought that she would be rejected by her friends and family. He looked at her with eyes so full of sadness and pain that all she could do was start apologizing quickly, trying not to drown in the attempt in her sea of tears, hiccups and moans.

He began to shake his head quickly, seeing her in such ruined state and hugged her tightly to him, whispering words of comfort. “Please don’t cry, you don’t have to apologize, it’s not your fault, please.” His tears were also falling quickly on his friend’s hair that clung to him as if she would lose him. “Y/N, calm down, we aren’t going to reject you or hurt you. I could never hurt you, you’re like a sister to me. We will protect you,” the alpha assured her, looking her in the eyes watching and hearing how, little by little, Y/N began to level her breathing and her tears. The rest of the pack looked at her with a reassuring smiles, waiting for the crying to pass so they could continue with the reunion.

Upon hearing those last words, Y/N realized something. Separating herself from Scott and wiping away her tears, she asked with a puzzled expression. “Wait… were all of you? Did you send the Oni to kill Void?”

Scott’s face fell to the floor, trying not to look at her, he was still ashamed to agree with that decision. “It was our last resort. We didn’t know where you were, he had covered his tracks and his smell, and we could not keep trying to catch him being way behind him. So we had to invoke them using one of Kira’s tails,” he explained in a whisper, his face full of sorrow. When he was in the dentist’s clinic, he hoped that none of them were very hurt because of the Oni, and after seeing his two best friends be well, he was overjoyed.

Y/N looked at him shocked, unable to believe it.

“You almost killed him, and not only Void, Stiles, too,” she reproached him with pain, remembering those terrifying days she went through without knowing what to do and the day of the battle.

The whole pack let out a gasp in unison when they heard that they almost lost a significant part of them.

Scott closed his eyes at that. He knew it was a bad idea from the beginning, but they were desperate and he was counting on Void to defeat them all. The idea of almost losing Stiles because of him made hurt his soul.

“It’s the worst mistake I have had. We had to go after them, we would only use them to track him. But by the time we entered the forest… we lost sight of them,” he explained nervously, looking at her, waiting for her to forgive him.

Y/N looked at Scott, she knew she was going to forgive him, she knew that Scott had no choice and she knew that Scott did everything he could to go after them. She was still hurt, however, she raised her hand to squeeze Scott’s, in apology for having recriminated everything to him, making the other sigh and give her a small smile again.

It was Lydia who broke that moment. “So, what could we do? How do we catch him? We can’t risk with the Oni again.”

“This time we are at a disadvantage; it’s not like the last time, where Stiles and the Nogitsune were separated into different bodies,” Deaton began to suggest. “I will have to intervene as a druid. I will try to purify Stiles’s body,” he looked sadly at Y/N before continuing. “But by doing that, the spell will also affect the Nogitsune, which means that he will also be purified and that assumes that… it will kill him.”

“What?” Y/N’s breath snapped shut and she stared with tears at her pack, without believing it. Her world began to spin, her heart hammered hard and fast in her chest, she felt her breathing rise and a panic attack approaching. “N-No… you can’t…” she began to explain approaching the centre of the room, passing her gaze to all present, waiting for someone to tell her otherwise.

But nobody did it. Everyone looked at her with regret, lowering their heads every time their gaze crossed by the Y/N’s eyes, not knowing what words of comfort to give her. They did not have many options and the Nogitsune was not going to change.

“Guys, please…” pleaded the girl dropping her tears down her cheeks.

“Y/N, it’s the best for everyone,” Lydia began to try to convince her with tears in her eyes when she saw one of her friends breaking in front of her.

“No! It’s not the best!” She screamed crying and whimpering. “Listen… I can, I can try to convince him to change, not to hurt so many people,” she begged as he tried to control her breathing and her hiccups. However, everyone looked at her with obviousness and sadness, nobody knew what to say.

“Y/N… You know that’s impossible, nobody can change what he is,” Deaton explained approaching her worriedly and with pity in his eyes, trying to speak carefully so she would not panic or react unexpectedly violently.

Y/N moaned, trembling, sobbing non-stop while shaking her head. Her face and eyes were red from crying and her breathing kept waving. “I can let him get into my body, so he would leave Stiles’s,” she pleaded, looking into the vet’s eyes trying to convince him, but it was impossible.

The pack had already decided.

“Y/N,” Scott with sorrow approached the afflicted girl, comfortingly stroking her arms, feeling in his flesh the pain the girl was going through. “We can’t risk the safety of Beacon Hills, of everyone who lives here. I know that you are suffering right now, but…”

“No! You don’t!” She shouted suddenly angry, separating from the touch of his friend and moving away, looking reproachfully at everyone in that room. “If you really knew how I feel, you wouldn’t do it!” Everyone looked at her in pain. “And, you know what? He would never fall into any of your traps again. As Deaton said, he plans everything,” she let out at them with a humorless smile, rubbing her tears with her hand.

But it was Deaton who stepped forward, looked with distress at the broken girl as he said, “Yes, it’s true, but this time we have something we didn’t have the last time:” a slight tear came down on his cheek because of the shame he felt to think about the plan, "you.”

* * *

At nightfall, the pack went to the old dentist’s clinic. They were in Lidia’s car, Deaton at her side and in the back seats were Scott, Kira and Y/N. The last one was in the middle of both of them and her hands were handcuffed in such a way that she did not escape.

None of the pack agreed to treat the girl that manner, but they could not take any risks when it came to Nogitsune.

Y/N was angry, sad and felt betrayed. She understood why they were doing all that, but she did not agree; there should be another solution.

“Y/N I’m really sorry,” Scott whispered sadly at his side, looking guilty to his friend who had not addressed any of them since Deaton explained the plan they would follow.

The girl did not answer, just stared at him slightly with watery eyes and a serious face, full of dignity. Scott sighed distressed at the attitude of her.

When they arrived, they parked in a remote place but near the building. Deaton turned to them. “All right, this is what we’re going to do: I’ll try to purify him with Reiki while you’re distracting him. I don’t know if it will work, I have never tried to do this type of therapy,” he explained quickly, meeting the confused faces of those present. He sighed slightly exasperated. “Reiki is a Japanese system or spell of natural harmonization that uses 'universal vital energy’ to treat physical, mental and emotional diseases and imbalances. However, it also serves to cleanse the aura of evil spirits,” the druid clarified, making the others nod in agreement.

“I just hope it works on Stiles,” Scott said looking at his boss and tried to look for some security in the whole plan. Deaton just nodded in agreement with him and, with a last sigh, they all left the car.

* * *

Everyone was ready. Scott began to approach the old building with Y/N, her without handcuffs. He held her lightly by the arm, not wanting to hurt her. When they reached the door, they opened it slowly and the screech echoed through the corridors, alerting the one hiding there.

They waited for him to appear as they gradually moved deeper inside, hearing their own breaths and hearts.

Scott was alert, with his alpha eyes and ears distinguishing all the smells and noises around him, feeling stalked. Keeping protectively close to the girl by his side in case he had to defend her, but he was not worried about her. He knew that Nogitsune would not hurt her, after all, she was the bait; a way to control the Nogitsune.

“Well, well,” a voice frightened them all at once, causing them to turn their bodies towards one of the corridors. There he was, Void. “Look who’s appeared with his tail between his legs.”

Y/N sighed relieved to see him and a smile flashed on her face, feeling her body begin to warm slightly only with the presence of her soulmate.

Void also felt it and he only wanted to have her in his arms again but he had to be strong and not show any weakness in front of the werewolf, although the anger inside him began to boil his blood. He just wanted to bury his hands in the alpha’s throat and break it, tear it off, show him he was the one who carried the dog by the leash.

Scott growled at him, noticing the anger building inside his friend’s body because of the powerful Nogitsune.

“And what does the true alpha want now of a poor Nogitsune like me?” Void sang with a false innocent voice beginning to approach them carefully and slowly.

“You know what I want: I want you to leave Stiles’ body and not come back,” Scott snarled beginning to move back, taking Y/N along with him.

“Oh, but I can’t do that,” the Nogitsune commented humorously with a feigned pout. “However,” he began to say with a serious face, alternating glances between the alpha and the frightened girl in his arms. “We can reach an agreement.”

“An agreement? What kind of agreement?” the werewolf questioned, dubious and surprised by the negotiating attitude that the Nogitsune had adopted.

Void stopped short while a broad, almost psychotic smile formed on his face. “I promise to leave this filthy and smelly city full of werewolves and never come back; and, in return, you give me what is mine: my precious soulmate, my Kitten,” he negotiated, watching intently the reddened face of Y/N that looked hopefully towards Scott, hoping that solution will satisfy him.

However, Scott was firm, not falling on demon games. “No, I won’t allow it,” he growled letting his fangs begin to lengthen and his claws to appear. “Then, you would cause even more chaos in another city, who knows which one. And what’s worse, you would take Y/N,  _my_  friend,  _my_ sister, who is part of  _my_  pack,” he ended up, making the rage of the Nogitsune grow on purpose, who began to tremble with pure anger.

“Don’t you dare… Don’t you dare to call her  _yours_ …” the Nogitsune murmured slowly, his jaw clenched tightly and his eyes full of fury at the werewolf, his possessiveness towards her going all over his body. He started to approach them with a quick step. “ **SHE IS MINE! GIVE ME BACK MY SOULMATE!** ” He bellowed wrathfully, letting all the hatred, chaos, pain, fury, anger… all of him come out from within his body, making the whole building tremble in fear of the scream. Scott and Y/N moved back in fear for the power that the Nogitsune would release in front of them.

Suddenly, Kira left one of the rooms and, with katana in hand, attacked with a quick thrust towards Void, causing him to divert the attention he had in them to dodge her, not noticing that Scott had come forward to him at full speed.

The alpha stuck to the boy’s back and, with the strength of the werewolf, he grabbed him and threw him to the ground with a powerful blow, getting on top of the Nogitsune and bringing his arms to his back, immobilizing him against the dirty and dusty ground.

Void started to writhe and move against him, trying to get rid of his strong grip, but Scott would not budge. The demon began to roar and scream in frustration, hating the fact that by a mere and foolish failure they had caught him. He was supposed to stand firm and strong against them, but he did not know what happened to him, he felt the hatred for another person mentioning his soulmate overwhelmed him and blinded him to everything surrounding him.

Scott, on the other hand, was completely transformed, letting his whole being focused on his alpha: his eyes went red as blood, his claws lengthened making almost hurt in the smooth, whitish skin of the boy under him, his facial hair grew and his features of the face were deformed to have a wild and animal appearance.

The alpha bent as much as he could until his mouth was near to his friend’s ear and, catching all the air and filling his lungs, he let his roar of alpha stifle even the last of the cells of those present; but especially on the Nogitsune, who let out a gasp at the unexpected noise.

Void felt everything around him spin, his ears exploded, causing a thin stream of blood to fall from them. His eyes tried to focus and he ordered his body to resist, but he was feeling it again.

Stiles was awake and began to writhe inside him upon hearing his alpha’s call. He felt the boy scream and scratch in his flesh prison.

He put all his attention on resisting, he could not let himself fall into the same trap again; he would not let him.

Y/N began to approach to help Void but, suddenly, Kira and Lydia appeared and they restrained her, preventing her from getting into the fight. “Girls, please, I have to help him; he is suffering, Scott is hurting him, please…” Y/N tried to reason with them, but they just looked at her repentant and focused their attention on what was taking place between Scott and the Nogitsune.

Suddenly, Deaton appeared and, with a last look of pity towards Y/N, who returned it full of supplication trying to hold him back from what he was going to do, he approached the pair that remained on the floor.

Noticing the appearance of his boss, Scott moved until keep kneeling the weakened Void, who still tried, slightly, to fight against the claws of the alpha and the boy inside him.

With a final nod, Deaton crouched until he was at the height of the Nogitsune that returned his gaze full of hatred and disgust. The druid put his hands on the chest of the hazel eyes boy and, without touching it, closed his eyes. Everyone was silent, expectant about what would happen. His hands began to move, slowly, through Stiles’s body, until both rested on either side of his black-haired head. Void was still trying to break free and an amused smile formed on his face.

Deaton was focused.

Silence reigned and the tension could be cut with a knife.

Suddenly, the druid opened his eyes and Void’s smile fell.

Void started to writhe again, but this time with discomfort, as if something inside him was bothering him and hurting him. His moans began to be heard until they were screams of pain.

Y/N again struggled against the girls, begging loudly to be released, her tears starting to fall just by witnessing that image, feeling almost the very pain that Void was experiencing within her.

Upon hearing the girl’s pleas, Void looked up at her, making her stop fighting so she could look into the hazel eyes almost black that she would never see again.

Void could only allow himself to be bathed by the beauty of her presence, feeling himself die slowly, feeling his whole being boil with pain, but he still only had eyes for her. Just for her.

He tried to open his mouth to say his last words to her, but from his full lips only fell a thick black liquid that made difficult for him to speak. His black eyes began to fill with tears for the first time after so many years, feeling helpless, weak and frustrated.

Y/N fell to the ground, giving up, crying with pain and grief without stopping looking at him, but Lydia and Kira still didn’t let her go.

“Y-Y/N I-I lo-ove y-y-…” Void tried to pronounce; just looking at her, as if there was nothing else around; but could not even finish the sentence. His dark eyes closed slowly and his last breath escaped from his broken lips; being cut by a heartrending scream that his soulmate let out of her throat.

When they noticed that there was already no danger, they released her slowly; causing Y/N to drag her body across the floor, crying distressfully, her tears wetting her face and neck.

When she reached the place of the others, Scott and Deaton let her cradle the boy fondly in her arms and lap, wiping him the black substance of his mouth with her sleeve; her tears cleaning his face.

“I love you too,” she whispered as if it were a secret between them, leaning her forehead against his. Without stopping thinking that not even that she had been able to say to him.

Suddenly, the movement and moans of the boy with moles took everyone out of the sad moment and the trance in which they had immersed. Scott was on guard, letting his claws come out again and Kira raised her katana to attack; thinking that the danger was not over yet.

Y/N looked at him expectantly when she saw that the boy’s eyes began to open slowly. Her (e/c) eyes met with hazel eyes, full of light, innocence and sweetness.

Stiles had returned.

“Y/N?” He asked, confused and sore towards the girl in front of him, worried to see her in that sad state. “Guys?” He focused his gaze quickly to notice the presence of others. “W-What happened?”

They only responded with a tired sigh and Y/N kept crying when she realized what that meant:

_Void is dead._

* * *

Several days had passed and Scott and Stiles were at the veterinarian’s clinic, talking about what had happened.

“Y/N still does not speak to both of you?” Deaton asked the boys with concern.

“Yes, she hasn’t wanted to talk to us since we left her at home after what happened. Her parents were quite happy, they had already given her up for dead,” Scott said with a sour smile recalling the hard looks that Y/N sent them every time she saw them.

“You can’t blame her, after all. Even if he was a demon, he was still her soulmate,” Deaton sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Stiles had been silent all the time while they were explaining everything that had happened, including the connection between the Nogitsune and Y/N. He felt strange; jealousy? Surely, but it was weird. He felt jealous but at the same time, he felt that, in some twisted way, he understood it. And that made him feel sad.

“She was so devastated,” Stiles sighed worriedly, wanting to just go to the Y/N house and comfort her, but he knew he would not be welcome.

Scott nodded in agreement with him, looking sadly at his shoes.

“I just hope she forgives us someday. She has to understand us.” Scott would say to himself high, wanting to cry even at the mere thought that Y/N would not talk to them again or want to hear anything from them. “The thing is,” he said with confusion, earning the look of the other two. “Why? Why did she want to protect him so badly? How is it possible that he had manipulated her head that way? She knows what he could do.”

Deaton nodded, thoughtfully. “The connection of the soulmates is something mysterious even for us, the druids. They can create impossible things, such as what happened,” he explained. “The connections are so strong that even the pain of one of the parties can damage the other; even the slightest thought that one suffers can cause the other to have a terrible pain within their being. It can also generate great possessiveness. The Nogitsune is naturally possessive and narcissistic, that possessiveness towards Y/N was very predictable; also, that was an important part of the plan.”

“So those two were that much connected, huh?” Stiles commented looking at the wall sadly at the thought of it.

Scott noticing the behavior of his friend approached him. “Stiles? You’re good? I mean, for everything what happened with Y/N, it’s no wonder you’re affected too,” he asked as he raised an arm to pose it comfortably on his friend shoulder.

Stiles looked at him and gave him a slight smile trying to show that he was fine. “Yes, yes, don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Just… All this is so weird, it’s hard to understand,” he assured Scott as he got up and headed towards the building’s exit. “I have to go, dad will be home already and he’s still worried about me, you know, again the Nogitsune and all that stuff.”

Scott nodded, still worried, but letting it go by as he left.

* * *

Stiles drove with his jeep to Y/N’s house, he just needed to see her. He felt he needed it.

When he arrived, he turned off the engine of his jeep and stared at his friend’s house.

Through one of the windows, he could see her there: she was on the sofa in the living room trying to watch television, her face reflected the pain she still felt in her heart, her eyes full of sadness, red with tears. In short, she was heartbroken.

Stiles looked at her sadly and did not want to get out of his jeep.  _I’m a coward_ , he told himself. He knew that he should talk to her, fix what had happened, but how could he repair the heart of someone whose soulmate had died?

He did not really feel guilty for the death of that infernal Nogitsune, but for being causing pain to Y/N without wanting to.

That thought caused a slight pain in his chest.

He did not want to make her suffer. After all, she was the woman he loved. But, he could not confess with her and even less after that situation.

_I’m a coward_ , he repeated himself again starting the jeep and leaving far away from the house of the girl.


	5. Epilogue

It was night in Beacon Hills and Stiles was writhing in his bed. Nightmares and memories flooded his tired mind that had been able to rest… Until now.

_“Stiles,”_  a deep voice whispered, but it was different from the other voices that had spoken to him when Void had possessed him. This one did not contain anger nor forced him to hear him, it was an almost supplicant.  _“Stiles, you have to tell her.”_

The black-haired boy was beginning to sweat, the sheets and his pajamas clinging to his skin. In his head passed a whirlwind of blurry images and full of shadows. He did not find any sense at them.

His breathing began to accelerate, he gasped for the air that seemed not to fill his lungs, he felt suffocated.

_“Stiles.” **“Stiles.”**          **“STILES!”**_

The voice kept calling him, increasingly anguished and desperate, begging him, pleading him to hear it. Stiles did not know how to please that almost familiar voice, but he did not know too if he should answer.

He was afraid.

“W-W-What…?” The boy started whispering in dreams, asking them, desperate for those voices to stop tormenting his sleep and mind.

Tears were beginning to fall down his pale cheeks, the air unable to reach his chest and his hands were clutching the sheets twisted in his anxiety. He was trembling substantially and the cold sweat made him beg for waking from that nightmare but his mind was totally at the mercy of that persistent voice.

“P-Please…” he pleaded in a sob. “I-I don’t k-know…” His explanations died at the lack of oxygen. He felt that he was drowning little by little as if he were slowly sinking into a dark, black sea from which he could not get out.

_“Shh…”_  Suddenly that voice began to smooth and calmed the poor boy who cried without knowing what to do.  _“Relax, Stiles.”_  It comforted him.

Stiles sighed relieved to feel his chest stop being tight and in his dreams began to appear white rays, calming his anguish.

_“Stiles,”_  the voice spoke again as it felt the boy’s torment disappear.  _“I have to talk to her,”_  it pleaded to Stiles with a sob.

But who? Who did that voice speak of? Stiles wondered, feeling the misery in that voice.

_“Kitten.”_

               Who?

_“My Kitten.”_

                       Stiles didn’t understand.

_Suddenly blurred and luminous images began to flood his mind like waves on a quiet afternoon. In all of them, the atmosphere was sensual and intoxicating. He felt each touch and each sigh to fell in his skin; his skin was warm of the pleasure that he was beginning to feel all over his body._

_There was a person on him that did not stop attending him; delicate hands touched his skin as if they were feathers; they began to stroke his chest._

_Stiles let out a sigh of pleasure as he felt those hands brush his nipples, teasing him. A mischievous and feminine giggle made him melt. He smiled. He also wanted to play that game. His hands tried to move to touch that person and give her the same pleasure he felt, but his limbs did not respond. He was just a mere spectator, but, nevertheless, that was his body._

_He was confused and excited at the same time._

_But the questions dissipated as he suddenly felt lips begin to kiss his neck and clavicle. At first, they began to place small and sweet pecks, but the more they went down his body, they began to being more passionate. Teeth and a tongue started to accompany those sly lips._

_They descended more._

_And more._

_And more._

_Stiles let out a moan._

_That mouth settled on his cock fully erect from the supplies he had received from those hands and fingers. She delicately caressed his black pubic hair with her lips and went down to where his shaft began. A warm, wet tongue began to love its entire length, paying particular attention to the marked vein._

_He grumbled, wanting to entangle his long fingers in that woman’s head and tell her to stop teasing him. He needed to know who she was and to be able to see her. But his body still did not respond and his eyes still unfocused._

_Suddenly, that smutty, hungry mouth reached his tip. Her lips began to kiss his slit, and she moistened them with his pre-cum. Her tongue massaged it lightly._

_Slowly, she allowed her cavity to open and began to wrap his length little by little, Stiles taking in a gasp of pleasure. The naughty tongue licked his slit gently, his cock twitching gratefully. His pre-cum fell on that warm muscle, letting all his flavor be tasted by that unknown girl._

_The soft, delicate hands that had made him tremble earlier joined the torturous game. His arousal did not stop increasing for moments, small knots in his belly and crotch warned him of the peak that was coming._

_He felt desperate, because, despite receiving the best blowjob of his life, he wanted to see the sensual face of that girl. He imagined a full and moist lips wrapping him with passion and care, looking for him to reach his orgasm; luminous and dilated eyes of lust that she felt._

_Stiles needed to see her._

_However, he still could not move a muscle and his eyes kept blinking, trying to focus and get used to that almost blinding and annoying light that prevented him from being able to marvel at the girl’s sight._

_His cock began to throb in her mouth and his balls tickled, pleading for the long-awaited peak. Both, the mouth and those hands, had not stopped moving. His cock was wet from the continuous pumping of that mouth, sliding it out and into that cavity quickly. Some meows and pant fell in his arousal._

_He felt his dick begin to twitch, announcing his needy orgasm for the wonderful attention he received without stopping._

_Her hands covered what the girl could not wrap around with her mouth; one in his shaft, squeezing from time to time to get several choked moans from the boy with black hair; and the other was massaging his balls with care._

_Stiles felt a thin layer of sweat on his body as breaths and slight grunts of pleasure escaped from his lips. He did not even try to cover them, it was the only way to communicate with that woman. His pale form was shaken, his muscles were contracting, wishing he could reach the peak of his pleasure and let his seed fall into the mouth that had worked with dedication to leave him in that state._

_But the girl seemed wanton and, before reaching orgasm, her mouth and hands moved away from him with another one of those giggles. Stiles growled almost angry at having given him the greatest pleasure and not letting him cum._

_However, his moans were appeased when he felt the warm body begin to move again over him. Her bare chest brushed his, producing a shiver of excitement as he felt her hard nipples against him. His hard-on was still upright and pulsing, wanting to keep receiving attention. A moan escaped his lips as he felt her wet folds slithering delicately on his shaft, wetting him even more, her hips moving slightly against him, to create a tenuous friction between both sexes._

_His unfocused eyes looked up when he noticed the other person’s warm breathing on his lips. He started to blink again more quickly, ordering his eyes to focus at once, so he could see that woman’s face._

_A beautiful (e/c) color hypnotized him to finally focus his gaze._

_He only knew two eyes like that._

_He felt his lips move alone to pronounce the familiar name. “Y/N.”_

A persistent beep startled him suddenly from the bed and made him wake up from his sleep. His numb body moved slightly, and he turned his head towards the damn phone, from which the boisterous alarm sounded.

Stiles stretched out his arm and disconnected that horrible sound and then focused his gaze around him, still out of place.

He let out a painful sigh when he noticed the pulsing erection in the pajama pants he wore. A hand settled on his bulge, trying to calm it down. He would have to take care of that.

Dropping back onto the bed, he slightly lowered the elastic of his pants and his boxer, leaving his hard member in the air, throbbing for the attention.

He slid his right hand down his body until he reached his shaft and began to gently stroke his penis. His thumb massaging his damp tip to produce more pleasure and to be able to reach once for the orgasm that kept stalking him.

His eyes closed and there was still the sensual memory of that girl. The one that for all that time has driven him crazy. Y/N.

He let out a soft groan as he remembered in that dream how those lips had wrapped him, the hard nipples rubbing against his pale chest, those hands that had attended him.

His hand accelerated slightly, squeezing sometimes to simulate what might have been. Imagining how it would be to slide his hard cock into her dripping pussy while she rode him. Her tits bouncing, her face of pleasure and her body moving in tune with his.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and that image that he was in his mind became more realistic, and he could see with great detail Y/N really riding him. He could smell the smell of sex and the sweat of both running through the air. He could hear the sweet moans and sensual meows that made his penis twitch. He could feel the wetness of her pussy squeezing and moisten his cock, clenching all the time around him in the most perfect way he could feel. And he could taste in his lips and tongue the taste of her, but not only of the sweet lips but also of her warm and tight core.

His hand had not stopped moving without even realizing what he was doing, each time increasing the pace with that vision. He lowered his other hand to his balls, massaging them carefully and slowly, almost wanting to torture himself. His groans and pants escaped from his lips more quickly although he tried to cover them; he was glad that his father always went to work before he woke up.

With one last thrust in his hand and the image of his “imagined” Y/N reaching orgasm, he let himself sink into his own peak, his warm seed covering his own stomach and hand.

Stiles’s eyes were totally unfocused and his mind was dizzy. He could still see traces of that dream. He frowned, his imagination not so good. His eyes could still see Y/N right there.

His “imagined Y/N” suddenly looked at him and leaned until their lips were almost joined. Stiles looked at her without understanding, but at the same time, amazed by that girl. She was perfect for him and he loved her madly. While he was still trying to control his rapid breathing and finding himself hypnotized, she had brought her kind hand to his cheek and caressed it with love. Stiles sighed, in love, feeling the warmth fill him. Y/N smiled at him sweetly and opened her lips to say his name.

_“Void.”_

Stiles frowned again and his mind began to focus when he heard that. He got up from the bed and shook his head, closing his eyes tightly, wanting that trance to disappear.

“This is not real. Y/N is not here… She…” He began to say as he took the hand that was not covered with his semen to his head, gripping his hair. He squeezed his eyes tight and admitted the reality. “She… She’s still mad at us. She does not talk to us.” He began to remember himself with a knot forming in his throat as he spoke the harsh reality in the air. “She … She hates me,” he finished with pain in his voice and tears forming in his eyes that began to open little by little to make sure that strange vision had disappeared.

With a sigh, he calmed down when he saw that he was alone in his room again, but that had been very strange. It had not been any dream, that had felt almost like a memory.

* * *

Deaton and Scott stared at him when Stiles told them about what happened that morning, feeling nervous and trying not to give many details of that strange memory.

“So… What do you think? Can the Nogitsune still be alive and be making me hallucinate again?” The black-haired asked, still wringing his hands and moving his leg, anxious and fearful.

A funny smile had appeared on Scott’s face, which looked at his friend with obviousness and fun. Deaton, on the other hand, looked thoughtful, processing what the boy had just told him and his suspicions.

Stiles switched looks between them with exasperation, waiting for some answer. “Well, you’re going to stop looking at me like statues or you’re going to answer me,” he exploded, gesturing with his hands quickly.

“Dude,” Scott began to speak, his smile increasing by moments. “It was just a wet dream,” he chuckled, trying not to offend his friend.

“It was not just a dream. I felt very real, too real. They were very real and detailed images, like, like… memories,” Stiles tried to explain as he narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

“It could be,” Deaton began to speak, his serious face frightening the teenagers. “And you say she called you ‘Void’?” Stiles nodded hastily, swallowing hard without taking his eyes from the vet. “It’s possible it was a memory of the Nogitsune,” he supposed, looking closely at the confused reaction of both boys.

“But… is he alive?” The werewolf asked, positioning himself next to his friend and looking worriedly at his boss.

Deaton denied. “No, it’s impossible, if that were the case, you’d be a sleepwalker again, but all that was just a dream and illusions, images. All the time you moved on your own and you have no mental gap for what you have told, right?” He described quickly, making the black-haired boy nod nervously, admitting the facts described. “However, there is a possibility that the Nogitsune left traces, memories of his mind in yours, Stiles, when he controlled it. After all, you two shared the same body,” he explained calmly, with the intention of not causing panic in the other two.

Scott and Stiles let out the breath that had they held back, they had worried for a moment about having to face the Nogitsune again.

“Then,” Stiles spoke again, his confused eyes looking intently at Deaton. “Should I do what he asked? I mean, with what he told me about he needed to talk to Y/N.”

The emissary was thinking for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed over his chest. “It is possible, yes, they are just remnants of a memory, I do not think they can cause any harm to anyone.” Deaton accepted looking at the boys. “Also, that may be good for Y/N. She has been isolated all this time and her mental and physical health worries me.” He said with regret, remembering the shattered girl.

Stiles nodded with a sad and worried expression. “And how could we do it?” He consulted with a tired sigh for so many problems that filled him.

“Well, that’s simple, we have the power of an alpha on our side.” Scott looked up at being mentioned. He nodded with support to Stiles, putting his hand on his shoulder to comfort his friend.

Stiles smiled gratefully at his friend and then let his hands rub his face and eyes with exhaustion and weariness.

“I just hope she listens to us and wants us to help her,” Stiles muttered to himself, earning several assets from the other two in the room.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were standing in front of the school building leaning on the loved jeep, waiting for the distinguished (h/c) girl to appear.

“Do you think she wants to talk to us?” Stiles suddenly asked, biting his lower lip nervously and squeezing his hands in his khaki pants as his lost gaze fixed on the many people coming and going, his anxiety increasing.

Scott scrutinized him, thinking of an answer that wouldn’t hurt his friend more. Y/N had changed since the Nogitsune happened, her attitude was more indifferent, and she no longer spoke with any member of the pack, but she was particularly cold with Stiles. By her chemosignals, Scott had been able to distinguish the bitter taste of depression and her weight had visibly declined. Everyone was quite worried about her, especially Stiles, her best friend.

“I hope so,” Scott finished saying, resting his reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder again, trying to comfort him. “We’ll tell her the truth, if it’s about Nogitsune, she may want to hear what we have to say,” he assured honestly, Stiles letting out an exasperated sigh.

He did not like the idea of having to use the Nogitsune for Y/N to talk to them. He felt jealousy go through his body every time he remembered the close bond that that damned demon and one of the most wonderful people he had ever known had had.

A beautiful (h/c) hair appeared at the sight of the hazel eyes of Stiles, letting his chest compress and butterflies flutter his stomach in a familiar way for only the pure presence of Y/N.

Scott also visualized her and, removing the trance in which Stiles had immersed himself with a slight push, they began to approach their beloved friend.

Y/N noticed them as they began to approach her quickly. Her stomach tightened at the anxiety she began to feel and her feet turned in a hurry, beginning to move in another direction, trying to get away from them at all costs.

Scott and Stiles looked with bewilderment at the change of route that the girl had made so suddenly to be able to distance herself from them. But they did not stop in their goal and began to go after her.

Y/N, seeing that they did not stop going after her, she let her legs begin to move more quickly around the building of the institute.

Both boys also began to run, trying to stop her without being too harsh.

“Y/N!” Stiles began to scream between gasps, feeling stupid to go after her in that way, as if they were going to hurt her.

Scott also ran at his side, but without using his werewolf powers, considering better that she was the only one who had to decide on her own to talk to them and not to force her.

“Y/N! Come on! This is stupid! Can you please, listen to us for once! It’s important!” Stiles tried again to convince her, beginning to feel his lungs complain.

Y/N was beginning to feel her eyes fill with tears as she heard them go after her. She was not afraid, she just felt disappointed and angry with them. She still didn’t have the strength to talk to them face to face without her mixed feelings flowing. Especially with Stiles, every time she saw him, she had scattered feelings: on the one hand, he was her friend, and she had a big love and affection for him, but on the other, he was the face of her old soulmate, and he always reminded her of what she had lost and what she would never feel again for not being with her soulmate again. She would never feel complete and loved again.

“I don’t care!” She cried out in a torn voice, wanting nothing more than they stopped of chasing her and left her alone again.

Stiles clenched his jaw hard at the stubbornness of the girl, so he opened his mouth again to scream again, using his last resort. “It’s about Void!”

Upon hearing that name Y/N stopped short and with her sleeve dried the tears that decorated her cheeks. Her face reflected neutrality for a moment as she let the other two boys approach her slowly.

When she noticed them and heard them behind her, she turned her body slowly towards them, her eyes were sad but, at the same time, full of anger towards those who were his best friends. “Don’t you dare…” She began to whisper in a weak voice. “Don’t you dare to talk about him!” She shouted to Stiles bitterly, feeling her eyes fill with tears again.

Stiles clenched his jaw again and bit his tongue, feeling that his mouth was saturated with enviousness words to hear her defend that way that demon that destroyed their lives.

The face of Y/N was contoured in one of anger, sadness and disappointment to see how the other two looked at her sadly. “You killed him,” she muttered in a hiccup when her crying started again. “You killed him even when I asked you to let me talk or negotiate with him,” she reproached them.

Stiles only slightly shook his head, trying to reject that reprimand and ignoring that his hazel eyes had also begun to fill with salty drops to see the girl he loved in that state. “Y/N, you have to understand, he was dangerous. Not just for you, for everyone,” his voice was weak and defeated, but in spite of that, he still wanted to open her eyes. He wanted to be able to have some chance to, at least, get back to that friendship they had.

“But I need him.” Y/N’s throat closed and a knot prevented her from speaking clearly, her tears running down her cheeks.

Stiles closed his eyes slightly because of the pain in his chest and heart when he heard her say that. His hopes dying more and more and his jealousy increasing in his soul to have what had that demon.

“What about me?” Stiles began to raise his tone of voice harder. “I also have my life and I need my body and my mind.” He started to approach her slowly, Scott calling him to try to calm him down. “I wasn’t going to let that devil use me and steal my life just because you and he wanted to be together forever and fuck until eternity.” The hurtful words came out of his mouth with force, impacting into the broken heart of Y/N

“Stiles!” Scott called him again, this time with reprimand.

Stiles, then, realized the error of his words. His eyes watched with guilty as Y/N’s face contorted into one of grief. Tears began to fall more quickly down her flushed cheeks and her teeth bit into her lower lip tightly, avoiding letting out moans of pain.

Y/N understood Stiles’ point internally. That’s what hurt her most of all, that, despite everything, Stiles was right, as always.

Stiles opened his mouth, trying to form words of apology for what he had just said, his arms raised slightly to her in a desperate attempt to comfort her. He did not intend to hurt her in that way, his eyes only saw red at that moment, and he did not think about the consequences of his words. His heart squeezed painfully when he saw that he had made Y/N cry for the first time in his life, and just thinking about it, made life shine less at that moment. It had been a long time since he had promised himself that he would never hurt her, that his only goal would be to make her happy. He felt that even that he was not capable of doing well.

Scott approached them and pushed Stiles lightly and made him look at him, silently asking why. His brown eyes scrutinized his friend’s face as if he did not believe what he had just heard. His face was not angry, he was disconcerted by that explosive attitude. He could smell the jealousy of his friend but would not let him say all that because of them, the little relationship they had with the (h/c) girl disappearing even more.

When seeing the face of guilt crossing the face of Stiles, he gave him a sad smile and lightly squeezed his shoulder, trying to calm him so that his anxiety did not increase, and he suffered a panic attack. He approached Y/N slowly, his comforting eyes asking her to calm down, so they could continue talking.

“Y/N,” he began in a soft, calm voice, trying not to make the situation worse. “I know this is very hard for you, I understand, really.” He whispered the last thing, his chest tightening slightly as he remembered Allison. “But this is important and it might help you to say goodbye to him.”

Y/N looked at Scott with bewilderment, not understanding entirely what he was referring to and curious to know what was so important that they did not stop talking.

Scott went on. “Y/N, he left you a message before… well, you know.” He ended up counting as he watched Y/N’s watery eyes slowly open in surprise and a hint of brilliance returned to them.

* * *

The three of them were in Scott’s living room, deciding that would be the quietest place to do the memory trick of the alphas. Y/N had reluctantly agreed in the end, not fully believing that, after all, what had happened, Void would have had the strength to leave a message for her.

Stiles and Y/N were sitting on the couch, side by side, while Scott was behind them, claws out and positioned on both necks.

“Ready?” The alpha asked with a nervous sigh. Whenever he did that, he could not help feeling uneasy if something bad happened.

Y/N nodded quickly, looking forward and feeling her own heart buzzing rapidly in her chest. Stiles also nodded heavily, still sensing the guilty of the exchange of words he had had with her.

Y/N, before the impending pain, slid quickly and without realizing her hand to Stiles and tangled her fingers with his, in an attempt to appease her fear. Stiles opened his mouth in shock at the soft caress and went to say something to Y/N when Scott cut him off.

“All right, here we go,” Scott warned before sticking his fingers into the back of their necks.

* * *

The eyes of both Stiles and Y/N began to open slowly and carefully, having to blink several times to get used to the bright room. Little by little, both could appreciate where they were and began to get up from the ground where they were lying.

Everything was blank and you could not see anything around, neither objects nor smells nor the slightest air around.

“Where are we?” Y/N was the first to ask, turning around on herself and squinting her (e/c) eyes all the time to try to appreciate something in the distance, but nothing was different. Everything was just as white and bright everywhere.

Stiles just shook his head in denial while he also looked through the place with confusion.

“We’re in Stiles’ memory.” A voice suddenly spoke and the two confused turned quickly to where that voice came from.

Another slender figure of Stiles appeared out of nowhere and looked at the other two with a mischievous smile on his dry lips. This 'Stiles’ however looked more tired and pale and his eyes were of a black color, totally different from the original, framed by bags that made his white skin stand out.

The 'tired Stiles’ looked for a moment at the real one gratefully. His smile widened slightly and his eyes lit subtly with joy. The real one only could look with curiosity and slightly fearful to recognize from their nightmares who was really that being.

“Void?” Y/N had begun to approach the new figure with confusion as if wanting to convince herself that what she was seeing was real and that he really was in front of her.

“Hi, kitten.” The eyes of the new figure moved from Stiles to Y/N slowly, his eyes glowing warmly as they appreciated the beautiful face of the girl. His smile had expanded into a cheerful one.

Slowly and still not believing what she saw, Y/N moved closer to him until their bodies were facing each other. Her hand began to move involuntarily until it settled on the cold skin of the boy’s cheek.

“No… It can’t be,” she told herself feeling the familiar skin beneath her fingers and her eyes tracing those dark eyes non-stop. Her own eyes had begun to water and her lip trembled uncontrollably, preventing the crying from starting again.

“Yes, it’s me, kitten,” admitted Void, sliding his long finger along her features, so he could push a stray lock of Y/N’s face aside and position it behind her ear.

Y/N’s eyes burst from crying and her arms slid quickly around Void’s neck in a close hug. Her face buried in his neck, smelling his essence and feeling his body adjust to her again like a piece of a puzzle with his partner. The other boy squeezed her tightly against him, his strong arms surrounding her and his face buried in her hair, kissing her tresses continually.

Slowly, they separated slightly and Void was the one who joined his lips with hers in a hungry and desperate kiss. The words were superfluous at that moment as they merged in a passionate kiss and their tongues played nonstop in both mouths, wanting to feel complete intensely again.

All this was witnessed by Stiles, whose eyes did not know where to go so that his heart would not break apart as he watched them kiss and touch each other in that way. He wanted to cry but did not want to interrupt that wonderful moment between the two lovers for his jealousy and his foolish heart.

Seeing that the other two did not separate after a while, Stiles cleared his throat loudly, trying to return to the matter that had brought them there, and he did not think that making out with Y/N was all that Void had to do.

When separated, the hands of Y/N traveled to the cheeks of the demon, seeing him with an expression of complete love without being able to believe still that Void was there.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered over his lips, slight tears of joy falling down her cheeks over her smile.

Void also smiled at her with love, seeing those sparkle eyes with joy. “I’ve missed you too, Kitten,” he reciprocated and then parted slightly and looked at her with a sad smile. “But this is not real, you know that, right?” He said as Y/N continued to watch him, her body trembling. “I died that day, this… This is just a memory.”

“I don’t care,” she told him, clasped their hands and squeezing them with hers, all the while making sure he was there. Void sighed sadly at the stubbornness of the girl. With affection, he brought his hand to rest on her neck to bring her back to his lips, in a small peck full of feelings.

“Listen, Y/N, I… I can’t live anymore,” Void repeated, saying her name to assure her that what they were talking about was serious. Y/N bit her lip at that. “But my memory will prevail in Stiles.” He finished as he looked at the boy they had missed so far.

Stiles frowned in confusion at that. Y/N also turned her head, so she could look at the boy with moles, without understanding what Void meant with all that. Stiles approached them.

“I don’t understand, what do you mean?” Stiles asked nervously. In his head images of him becoming the Nogitsune scared him.

“Stiles, relax, you will not become a Nogitsune,” Void told him with obvious, in his face a petulant and malicious smile. Stiles swallowed and avoided the urge he had to hit the demon that had his face.

“Well, explain better, you stupid fox,” Stiles whispered the last thing between his teeth but still being listened to by the spirit that looked at him with a mischievous grin for the childish behavior. Y/N biting her lips again, trying to contain her laughter in that situation so absurd and funny.

Void turned his gaze back to the girl, his eyes full of love again. “It means that the bond of soulmates we shared has not yet been broken, Y/N,” he said with tenderness.

“How? How is that possible?” She asked without understanding, approaching Void again. Her body seemed magnetized to his.

Void cupped her face in his hands, smiling at her with adoration. “That bond, that connection… It survived and stayed in Stiles’ body.”

Y/N opened her mouth, absorbed. Stiles felt his heart rate rise, could it be what he was thinking? Or was that fox playing with his feelings again?

Seeing that the other two had run out of words, Void went on. “It stayed thanks to one thing.”

“What?” Y/N muttered without realizing it, her hands shaking in Void’s shirt.

Void slid his hands out of her face and his eyes went back to Stiles, who was still with his mouth open and waiting for explanations. “For love,” he declared his smile widening. “Thanks to the love that Stiles had for you, before and after I possessed him.”

Silence reigned in the room and Y/N did not know what to say.

Stiles felt that he would die at that moment, feeling that rejection would kill him. He knew that she did not see him in that way and less after what they did to the Nogitsune. His eyes went down, avoiding his gaze from Y/N, his hands trembled and sweated, rubbing them nervously in his pants, and his heart did not stop beating quickly.

Slowly, Y/N turned to the other boy, confusion filling her mind as she separated from Void and began to approach Stiles who had not given her any look or any word. Why had he never said anything to her?

Void went on, seeing that interaction with a sad smile on his lips. “The first night we met, the night I kidnapped you, it was not me who went to your house, Y/N, I was not controlling him yet. Stiles was the one who made that decision instinctively. The mere instinct of feeling a danger approaching and wanting to protect you from it.”

Y/N was still listening, her heart started to throb acutely when she heard that, but Stiles still did not look at her and just squeezed his hands and swallowed hard at the feeling that she was approaching him. When he felt her right in front of him, it was when he looked up at her, his eyes reflecting sadness and fear. His mouth went dry, and he did not know what to say to the girl he loved.

When Y/N went to open her mouth to speak, Void cut her off, almost in a hurry. “Well, you have a lot to talk about, and I honestly do not want to be a witness to cheesy words or drama,” the Nogitsune laughed bitterly, making Y/N look at him sadly, noticing his voice breaking slightly.

“Void,"  Y/N began to speak, voice trembling.

"No, Kitten,” Void interrupted with determined voice, his sad gaze on her. “My time in this world… is over, but that does not mean I can leave you in the shattered way you’ve been. I want you to be happy, Y/N, really. You’re the first person I really wanted to be happy… even if it’s not with me.” He bit his lip, feeling pain in his dark heart of just saying that, his eyes crystalline. “You were, are and will be the light of my long life.” Y/N felt her tears slide back down her cheeks when she heard him say that. “But now, you must live yours without me.”

“Void… I really loved you,” her voice broke when she said that, the sadness invading her, knowing she would never see him again.

Void gasped at that, feeling peace invade him and approached her again. At each step he took, a white ray began to come out of his chest and began to move slowly over his body. When he was in front of her, in the place of Stiles’ body, there was a totally different man, with Asian features and old clothes.

“And I still love you,” he said tenderly and then joined his lips for the last time with hers. Tears running down her face as she melted into that farewell kiss with Void.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, Y/N found herself back in Scott’s living room next to Stiles. A slight stinging on the back of her neck made her let out a small moan as felt Scott’s claws withdraw from her skin. Stiles beside her also released a grunt.

“So what? What happened?” Scott incited them, turning around the couch, so he could look at the faces of his two friends.

The two remained silent, not knowing what to say in that situation. It was Stiles who first moved, getting up from the soft seat and starting to head towards the exit without looking at the other two.

Scott looked at him with confusion, beginning to call him, worried.

Y/N sighed and stood up too while chewing lightly on her lower lip. She placed her hand on the alpha’s arm. “I will talk with him.”

“But what happened in there?” Scott’s worried face made Y/N feel worse.

“Void… He told me what Stiles feels about me.” She started telling what happened. Y/N’s eyes began to fill again with fresh tears, feeling guilty as she recalled how badly she had treated the dark-haired boy and the reality was that he really was the first person who did not want to hurt her.

Scott’s eyes widened in surprise, and he sighed with relief. “It was about time. It’s not the best way for you to find out, but at least you already know,” he said with a slight smile knowing that nothing really bad had happened.

Y/N frowned slightly. “Did you know?”

“Of course I knew it. Stiles has not done anything more in these years than to talk about you as if you were the only woman on earth.” Scott laughed to see how his friend was blushing to know that. “What are you going to do now that you know?” His face contorted again into a worried one.

Y/N sighed harshly. “I don’t really know. I’m so confused right now. First I learn that I have a soul mate. Then I lose him.” Scott gave her an apologetic and regretful look at that. “And now I find out that the guy I’ve always felt more connected to feels something for me.” Y/N put her hands to her face, feeling too overwhelmed by the recent facts.

Scott looked at her sadly. “And you feel something for him?”

Y/N looked at him for a moment and started thinking. Stiles was always there for her, in all the bad and good times. At first, she admitted that she felt something for him, always so attentive and gentle, trying to keep everything right around her all the time. His lust for adventure had always seemed like a precious spark, which made her want to get into his jeep as soon as Stiles had something interesting to do.

However, when Stiles started talking about Lydia as if she were a goddess walking among mortals, it was when her hopes began to die, then she began to bury her feelings more and more so that Stiles kept trying to be with the person she loved (or at least the one she thought he loved) without her interfering with her jealousy.

She had covered her feelings so many times for Stiles that she had almost felt them nonexistent. However, these were beginning to emerge from the depths of her heart to know that during all those years, Stiles loved her.

_Stiles loves me_. Her heart beat hard in her chest, being heard by the werewolf by her side.

Scott smiled. “You do not have to tell me. I’ve already heard it.” Y/N felt her face heat up.

“I’d better go talk to Stiles,” Y/N hummed, giving a small, last smile at the alpha to start heading to the boy’s house that just ran away. Scott nodded.

But before opening the door of the house, Y/N stopped and turned to Scott. “Thank you, Scotty,” She whispered, truly grateful for the help he had given her and internally asking him to forgive her for running away from the pack all this time.

Scott let out a calm laugh, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the figure of his friend and sister. “There’s nothing to be thankful for, Y/N/N.”

Y/N offered him one last grateful smile before opening the door, so she could go face Stiles.

* * *

The Stilinski house was in total silence and no light could be seen in any room. The Sheriff had not yet returned home from work. And Stiles was lying on his back in his bed after having run away from his best friend’s house. He knew he had done was cowardly, but what else could he have done? Y/N would have rejected him in front of his friend. After all, she was still in love with that demon. He had seen it with his own eyes. And even if the Nogitsune told her that he was now the soulmate of Y/N, surely she would not accept it. And that hurt so much.

He turned on his side and his eyes rested on a photograph of Y/N and him. In it, they appeared with no more than ten years. The two of them had been playing Batman and Robin in Stiles’ garden for so long, and they had such a good time that they did not realize that it had started to rain and their clothes were full of mud and water. Stiles smiled sadly as he remembered how, in the end, they both got a cold together because of the stubbornness to keep playing. It was so easy at that time. His feelings for her had always been pure and true.

Suddenly, a knock and a noise at the door of his room made him sit up. He went to get up but a voice spoke on the other side of it.

“Stiles, are you okay?” The recognizable voice of Y/N made him stop. He swallowed hard, not wanting to answer, even though he knew she knew he was there. The jeep was parked outside and surely she had used the key that Stiles had given her for his house many years ago.

Y/N let out a loud sigh. “Stiles, I know you’re there, I’m coming  in, okay?”

The girl opened the door of her friend’s room slowly until she could find the dark-haired boy in his bed. Y/N bit her lip when she saw those hazel eyes that she had come to love so much, red and crystalline. Stiles’ face was slightly pale (not quite like when Void possessed him) and his hair was more messed than usual.

Stiles clenched his jaw and his hands to then rest his elbows on his thighs, his face buried in his hands, and avoided her look of pity. “Y/N, what are you doing here?” he asked with a breath when she had approached until she could sit on his bed next to him.

“Stiles, we need to talk.” How those words hurt so much, he could already hear the rejection in them.

“I know what you’re going to tell me. Just… I just want you to know, nothing’s wrong.” At last Stiles looked up at her, giving her the saddest smile in the world.

Y/N moved closer to him until their thighs brushed against each other, a confused look on her face. “Why do you say that?”

Stiles shuddered slightly at that simple touch. “Because I know you still love him,” his eyes filled with tears as he said it up. “I could see the way you saw him, how you kissed him and touch him. I always dreamed that you would see me the same way you did with the Nogitsune.” He quickly rinsed his salty tears before they fell, then looked back at Y/N with sorrow and pleading. “So, please, just… tell me quickly. And do not worry about me, I do not want you to feel guilty. I’ll get over it… eventually,” he whispered the last thing to himself to let his eyes fall down, waiting silently for words that would never come out of Y/N’s mouth.

In the sudden silence, the only thing that Y/N thought to do was to raise her hand to place it under the chin of the dark-haired boy and, slowly, to make his head rise to see her again. In her face, her eyes were crystalline, she felt horrible for what she had done to the poor boy, to leave him in that state so strange of the regularly Stiles. Normally he did not give up easily, but in front of her was a broken man waiting for a last arrow to strike him to death.

Little by little, she pulled Stiles’s face close to her and let her instinct take over. Her lips subtly caressed his pink lips, almost in supplication. Stiles let himself be done, closing his eyes with her, not wanting to scare the girl with sudden actions, but he felt his heart bursting in his chest and his lips tingling for hers, wanting more, wanting all of her.

She parted her lips gently and began to nibble delicately at those lips that she had previously kissed and that, however, were totally different. Stiles’s breathing had increased and his warm breath was falling on her own lips, making her feel butterflies and a comforting warmth inside her that had not felt in a long time.

They did not have the courage to deepen that tender kiss, which was full of hidden feelings for each other.

Gently, Stiles slid his hands up to rest on her shoulders, separating her slowly. Although that little kiss had been the best of his life, he still needed explanations for that beautiful act. He kept her close though, not wanting to separate from her at all. Their breaths fell in both mouths because of the proximity that had not been completely broken.

“I… I don’t understand,” the black-haired boy started whispering.

Y/N sighed raggedly, on her lips still the taste of his. “Stiles, I care a lot about you, too much. And, although I still have feelings for Void that will never go away, I have also maintained feelings for you for many years.”

Stiles’s breath caught, and he let his tongue lightly moisten his lips, so they would not dry. “What does that mean?”

“Stiles, I loved you for a while, but at that time you only had eyes for Lydia, so… I decided not to say anything and hide every feeling of love I had for you, turn the page and you were happy with the person you love.”

Stiles’s eyes widened in shock, not believing what his ears had just heard.

A little laughter of Stiles brought the two out of the tense moment in which they had sunk. “So, we both have been very blind then.” Y/N chuckled with him for a moment, the uncertainty that surrounded them gradually fading until only the same Stiles and Y/N that had been always were left in the room.

Stiles’s hand rose slowly until it settled on her cheek, letting his fingers play with a lock of hair and then gently rest it behind her ear. “Y/N, listen, despite what has been said, I do not want to force you to anything. It is obvious that we both have feelings for each other, but you have just lost Void and you are still quite affected to want another relationship like that.”

“No, no,” Y/N cut him off quickly as she felt Stiles try again to pull her away from him. “I really want to try it,” she said, taking her right hand to intertwine it with his in her cheek, Stiles smiled widely at that. “Although,” she bit her lip nervously. “Could we go little by little? I’m still a bit confused by so many things that have happened in such a short time and…”

“Yes, of course!” Stiles quickly stated, squeezing his hand with her with strength and enthusiasm. “I mean,” he cleared his throat with a little tint on his pale cheeks as he realized his outburst. “Yes, of course, do not worry, we’ll go at the pace you want.”

Y/N laughed at Stiles’ usual spazz.

They were for a moment in silence looking into each other’s eyes. In both, love and brilliance returning to fill quickly, with sweet smiles full of love and affection. But the comfortable silence was cut by Stiles.

“Can we kiss again?” The black-haired boy asked timidly, causing Y/N to giggle again at how adorable he was and then return to join her lips with his.

* * *

The months had passed and little by little the pack was back as always, except for the fact that Y/N and Stiles had decided to start dating and formalize the new relationship they had as soulmates.

Things were fixing between the two of them and, although Y/N felt that Void would always be in her heart, Stiles had always been present in it and, in more or less proportion, the feelings that she thought hidden were more and more.

Both felt full and complete when they finally accepted each other and the bond they shared each day was stronger and impregnable. The love had made their chests warmer only with the mere fact of being together, without the need for any friction. That love was totally pure.

However, despite having arranged things and sharing his feelings more and more, there was still a door that neither of them had decided to mention or cross.

Stiles lately was anxious for that day to come, but he could not decide that for both, he did not want to destroy the trust that had cost him so much to build with Y/N in those wonderful months.

Y/N also felt it, that need to finally be with Stiles, body and soul. Besides, what better way to show Stiles how important he was to her and that she was already starting to turn the page on Void than to show him how willing she was to love him in the same way that Stiles loved her.

So she decided to take the next step herself.

That night she was rainy and Y/N was in her car. An excited smile and a beating heart accompanied her. She had been waiting for that for a while and finally, she was willing to move forward and the best thing was that Stiles would accompany her. She only hoped that Stiles was just as willing as she was.

With a last breath to try to relax, she opened the door of her car and approached quickly to the front door of the house to call with enthusiasm, not wanting to use the key and scare the poor boy like the last time.

Stiles was at that moment doing some research when they knocked on his door quickly. He was in a Star Wars pajamas and the time was late for visits, which quite confused the black haired boy. His father still had work in the office, and he was alone in the house again.

When he opened the door, his heart and chest began to warm up slightly and to increase the rhythm to see the woman he loved there.

“Y/N! What are you doing here so late and with this rain?” He asked with a wide smile as he let her pass instantly, so she would not continue to get wet.

“Sorry, I had something important to tell you,” Y/N let out a little giggle when she realized that situation seemed familiar. “It’s like that night, do you remember? Only the roles have been inverted.”

Stiles also chuckled lightly at that, although he did not remember with laughter that moment of horror when Void kidnapped her and controlled him against his will, it felt strange to know now that was the beginning of what they had now.

With a gesture, he guided the girl to his room and closed the door, went to his bathroom to get a towel so the girl dried a little.

When Y/N was slowly drying her hair, Stiles was the first to talk, sitting next to her on the bed. “What did you want to talk to me about?” He asked in a slightly choked voice, usually, when they said they want to talk in a relationship, it was not good news.

Y/N took a breath calmly, trying to relax. Slowly, she left the towel beside her and approached more to Stiles until she could clasp her hands with his in a tender squeeze and leave them in her lap. Stiles looked at that action with affection, his nervousness dissipating a bit.

“Stiles, in these months you have helped me a lot and you have shown me that you can become my anchor,” Y/N confessed directly. Stiles was out of breath, without saying anything when he saw that the other was continuing. “You have managed to help me out of the pit I got into and to revive me and become a better person.” She gave him a smile full of joy and love as she squeezed his hands tightly in an attempt to understand how important he was for her. “I will always love Void but, Stiles, believe me when I tell you that you have gotten deeper into my heart, even in my soul.”

Stiles felt a knot and butterflies tumbling incessantly in his stomach and chest, not believing those words that came from the mouth of Y/N. He bit his lips lightly, preventing a sigh and sob of bliss from leaving him. However, his beautiful hazel eyes reflected in them and in the tears that were formed happiness that everything she said meant the world to him.

Y/N went on seeing that and feeling that Stiles did not have the soul to cut her. “Stiles,” she brought her hand up to rest on the boy’s cheek full of moles, making him close his eyes with a peaceful smile to feel her gentle touch on his skin. “I love you.”

Finally, he opened his eyes again, letting his tears fall for the bliss he felt to finally hear those words that he had always dreamed of hearing from her lips and that they were for him.

Slowly, savoring the moment they were sharing, Stiles pulled her close to him and cupped her love-lit face with his large and trembling hands. Both lips very close together and their foreheads touching.

“I love you too, Y/N, very, very much,” he assured with a giggle making the girl laugh as well and then bring their lips together in the hungry kiss they needed at that moment.

Stiles’s lips had completely surrounded those of Y/N, nibbling at them impatiently and making the girl moan slightly every time those lips were pulling hers, in an unstoppable game. They separated from time to time to be able to breathe between gasps and then return to join again in an increasingly passionate kiss.

In a moment, Stiles decided to caress with his tongue those panting lips, asking the girl to let him in, brushing his tongue slowly over her trembling lips, to which Y/N agreed with enthusiasm. His tongue caressed and played with hers in her mouth, his head slightly tilted to the side to be able to deepen the kiss, making the heat rise in the room.

In an impulse, Y/N decided to separate more from the hungry lips of him to lower them by the long neck full of moles that she loved so much and to begin to plant kisses and to suck in the pale skin. Stiles whimpered and growled slightly more and more, feeling those lips making him crazy.

“Y/N,” Stiles whined, letting his hands fall down Y/N’s waist, wishing she would never stop kissing him. “W-We don’t have to do anything yet,” He tried to convince himself as much as her, not wanting to make the girl feel pressured.

“Stiles,” she whispered, climbing back to his lips, leaving sweet and slight peaks there. “I want to do this. I need it. I need to feel completely connected to you,” she almost begged, nibbling his lips playfully.

Stiles growled at the sound of that and with a new incentive, his hands went down until he could hold her thighs tightly and pull her towards him, making her sit on his lap, needing to feel her close to him.

Their warm chests were totally together and, as Stiles kept caressing and squeezing her thighs, Y/N had slipped her arms around his wide shoulders and her hands were messing his black strands with passion, bringing his lips to hers in a suffocating kiss, their tongues massaging each other without stopping.

As they parted in a moment to breathe, Stiles came down her neck, nipped it quickly and descending to the curve of her clavicle with haste, his kisses and bites standing out in her tender skin. Her mewls had begun to rise as she felt something beneath her begin to rise in Stiles’s pants, feeling his length begin to harden below her still-covered and dripping pussy. Her hips began to buzz gently to make that bulge grow more and more.

Stiles growled at her skin, his cock beginning to pulse in his pajamas for the friction that her hips gave him and the whinings he was hearing, pleading for him.

Y/N, in a moment, slightly pushed Stiles away from her body with one hand on his chest, making the boy look at her in confusion. Y/N smiled mischievously and let her hands settle on the end of her shirt to start sliding it up her body until she could get rid of it.

Stiles widened his eyes when he realized that she was not wearing any bra beneath the shirt all that time and could delight with the sensual vision of her tits bouncing free in front of him, nipples beginning to harden by the temperature of the room and pleading for his attention.

“Shit,” he moaned, his tongue lightly moistening his lips. “You’re so sexy, Y/N. Why have you been hiding your body from me?” His mouth snapped back to her collarbone, not reaching the base of the curvature of her tits, beginning to suck harder, wanting her whole body to reflect who belonged to.

Y/N meowed in frustration at the feeling that Stiles was beginning to play with her, his mouth sucking and nibbling everywhere on her chest except where she wanted to. “I-I was not hiding it,” she tried to defend herself, her right hand in Stiles’ hair, in a mere attempt to guide him to one of her needy peaks.

Stiles glanced at her face slightly, a mischievous smile on his lips. “No? Were not you hiding me these naughty and pretty nipples from here?” His mouth dropped to the left tip causing the girl to let out an impatient moan as she felt Stiles’s teeth and tongue tweaking the hardened button, rotating it slowly and licking it. “This lewd body that always makes me have an erection between my pants?” His hands began to traverse the soft skin of her waist and stomach, tickling Y/N.

Y/N did not know what to say, she could only pant and feel Stiles’s strong hands made her increasingly crazy. His touch made her want to have those fingers in her core that was already wet with every attention she received. Her hands were still in his hair, and they did not stop producing small twitches, making Stiles moan over her nipple and produce more pleasure.

“So many times thinking about this. So many times I’ve been masturbating while thinking about your beautiful body, Y/N,” Stiles continued to murmur over her sensitive and wet skin, moving to the other peak to give it the same attention.

His hands lowered even more until, at last, he rested them on the elastic of her pants. With shaking hands starting to lower the zipper and lifted her with his other arm to remove that annoying cloth from her body. When he finished, his eyes fell with lust on the last clothes she wore, those white panties where a wet spot could be seen. He nibbled his lip, trying to control himself.

“Stiles,” Y/N mumbled weakly in an attempt to call him as she pulled up his shirt slightly, wanting to take it off from him. Stiles nodded, letting himself be done for the girl.

When she saw again that pale skin with moles details, her mouth turned to water, and she lowered her mouth until it rested on his collarbone, leaving marks and bites, sucking his skin with passion. Stiles growled again, his arousal growing in his pants even more as he began to feel the attention that Y/N was giving him.

He slipped his hands, so he could cup her ass, squeezing it delicately, feeling the softness of her skin. Two of his fingers could not hold and went down more until they felt at the tip of them the moisture of the panties.

“Fuck, you’re so wet already, babe, why is that? Is for me? Do you like me to touch you this way?” Stiles hummed into her neck, kissing it delicately as he let her continue to mark him.

Y/N started to moan loudly as she nodded at his questions, feeling those naughty fingers beginning to rub her over her ruined underwear. His hips moving delicately without realizing at the pace of those digits massaged their folds.

“It’s always for you, your hands cause my pussy to ache every time I see them and I have to relieve myself all by myself.” Her mouth left his neck now red from so many kisses, caressing all his skin till towards his mouth, returning to gather their lips in a desperate kiss, wanting to feel him more deeply, their tongues licking themselves with care in both mouths.

Stiles groaned in her mouth, muscles contracting and his cock twitching slightly in his pants.

In an impulsiveness, Stiles grabbed her by the thighs and flipped her over in his bed, until her back rested delicately on the sheets. Y/N stroked the hairs on his arms gently, making him goosebumps as he settled between her legs.

“So,” Stiles smiled sideways at her as he licked his lips lightly. “Do you touch yourself thinking in my hands? What could I do with them in your gorgeous body?” He questioned smugly and dirtily as he placed his index fingers on both sides of the Y/N panties and hooked them, beginning to slide them down her trembling legs until he could throw them on the floor along with the other clothes.

Stiles bit his lip harder to avoid the moan that had remained in his mouth to be able to visualize for the first time the naked girl under him, with her legs fully open and her pussy dripping and needing attention.

Y/N meowed as she nodded slowly with a mischievous smile. Stiles’s caresses being less and less around her to annoy her intentionally. And the fixed stare of him warming her body and making her walls begin to contract delicately and making it soaked.

His hands were on both her knees, and they kept massaging and squeezing the silky skin under his palms. Y/N sighed and panted in advance, wanting more of Stiles.

“How do you do it? I want to see. Would you show it to me, babe?” Stiles was panting too, his broad chest rising and falling almost in animal form, his eyes full of lust while he watched her and his hands tingling to touch her more, but first, he wanted to have some fun. “Come on, babe, show me how you give yourself pleasure by thinking of me,” he asked with an almost innocent tone and a fake pout, his hands brushing more in the area of her inner thighs.

Y/N nodded again, her pussy dripping just from hearing him talk like that, not fully trusting her voice.

Normally he was very attentive and kind to her, but now, now he just wanted to play with her and make her beg for his touches. That aspect that she had just discovered about him made her more desperate, her aching pussy for the attention she had not yet received.

Slowly, Y/N began to move her hands under Stiles’s steady gaze, his hands still massaging his legs without stopping. Her hands moved through her body, grazing her skin and feeling her heart pumping rapidly in her chest, the excitement running through her veins. Her sly fingers played with malice her wet and hardened nipples, pinching and pulling slightly on them. Her moans and sighs began to increase deliberately for the Stiles’s pleasure.

“Look at you, so sexy and naughty, do you want to tease me, huh?” Stiles growled at the slight twitch on his cock when he saw her that way. He leaned slightly until he could place his lustful lips on the girl’s left knee that kept giving pleasure herself under him. He began to kiss the skin with smoothness, brushing his lips gently. Y/N let out a meow when she saw him and felt him begin to touch her. “Or well, do you prefer that I tease you?” He asked her with a tilted smile, watching the girl’s reactions with attention.

“N-No,” she formulated with difficulty between gasps, still caressing her skin and looking into Stiles’ eyes.

“No?” He asked with fake surprise when he heard her. “But babe, I want to tease you. I want to hear you beg for my cock. I want to feel under my fingers as you get undone and you get desperate. I want to be able to drink all that pretty pussy is releasing right now.” His voice had deepened and panted, a satisfying chill rising up and down the Y/N body upon hearing him. “Come on, Y/N, you know what I want to hear, beg for me.”

Y/N nibbled her lower lip with a smile, hearing what he wanted, but she would restrain herself. Stiles, at the stubbornness of the girl, frowned slightly and growled possessively.

An idea came up in his head, he smiled with smugness.

His hands went up to her thighs, delicately tightening the skin and separating further her legs, lowering his face slowly, looking intently into the (e/c) eyes.

“All right, whatever you want,” was the last thing he whispered before burying his face squarely in her dripping core. Y/N let out a loud moan at that, not expecting that, threw her head back, against the sheets and closed her eyes of pleasure when was able to feel those lips where she most needed.

His tongue licked up and down the folds and the entrance of the girl, savoring the sweet juices that Y/N was releasing more and more. His nose pulsed all the time the needy button, her hips starting to move alone with the aim of being able to feel more that naughty tongue. Stiles growled nonstop in her pussy, appreciating the taste that fell into his mouth and letting his hot breath and vibration make her body shake.

His strong hands had her fully grasped from the ass and waist, kneading and squeezing with his digits. His veins in his arms were marked every time his muscles contracted. Y/N clutched the sheets tightly in the need to hold onto something.

Her moans and meows were music to Stiles’ ears and, as a reward for those sounds, he slid his tongue inside her suddenly, massaging her walls and feeling more drops fall. A gasp and an even louder moan filled the room along with the wet sounds Stiles made between her legs.

“Stiles, oh my…!”

The aforementioned murmured still with his tongue buried in her pussy by the sweet taste, his hot breath making the girl moan with more force, his sparkling eyes looked with obscenity at the face of pleasure that she gave him. Her mouth was open and her chest rose and fell quickly, her hard nipples in full view of his eyes, making his cock pulsed in his pants and grounded his hips slightly to the sheets to caress his hard-on, needing a release, a thin layer of sweat covered his chest and forehead and his cheeks were reddened by the heat of the room.

In his tongue he began to feel the walls of her begin to contract, warning of the next orgasm that was approaching. “Stiles! I will…! I’m going to…!” The girl tried to warn, the knot in her belly starting to tighten more and more.

Just as Y/N was beginning to notice her peak, Stiles jerked away from her pussy that was clenching desperately when feeling that mouth disappear.

“Yes, Y/N? Something you want to tell me?” He asked with false innocence and curiosity, a sideways smile on his face and his tongue still lickings the taste of her in his lips, his chin dripping with her juices.

Y/N looked at him in frustration, her almost orgasm diluting until it disappeared and her ached core asking that tongue to return. “Stiles!” She whined in annoyance, her head lodged in the sheets and her hips still rotating slightly alone, wanting that denied peak.

Stiles laughed at the complaint, his hands on her knees to keep her from rubbing her thighs together. “Come on, Y/N, you just have to say a single word and I’ll give you the best orgasm you’ve ever felt, that will leave you with your legs shaking.”

The girl frowned at him, wanting to say it but still would not give up. She threw her head to the side with a fake pout and ignoring him, but with a small mischievous smile on her lips.

Stiles laughed again at the childish and playful reaction. “So you wanna play in that way? Huh? Alright, if you do not have anything to say to me, I’ll continue.”

He leaned down again unexpectedly, this time posing his mouth on the throbbing clit of Y/N that let out an unexpected and pleasing squeak, her arms rising up to grab the sheet next to her head and another in her hair, preventing the unruly locks from falling on her face, so she could not see Stiles.

On his lips, Stiles lightly nibbled the button and with his tongue licked it slowly, teasing her. A hand went lower until two of his fingers pushed hard inside her and as a hook, he began to dart on her g-spot at a fast and deep pace.

Y/N felt herself on the clouds, she could not help it and her eyes closed, her pussy clenching with joy for the attention that never seemed to stop, not understanding how Stiles could find that sweet point so easily. Her moans and gasps making her lungs ache from the need for oxygen and the sight of Stiles eating her pussy made her feel again the peak approaching, in her belly feeling tickle of excitement.

But, again, just before Y/N will reach orgasm for the second time, Stiles moved away, his fingers in her mouth, savoring her juices in them.

“Stiles! Fuck! Stop it!” She shouted, already feeling tears of frustration in her eyes. Stiles chuckled.

“I already told you, until you don’t −.”

But he did not formulate the sentence when, suddenly, Y/N got up of bed and made him flip. Stiles’ back rested against the sheets and the boy’s eyes widened in surprise.

“It’s all right, Stiles, if you want to play, we’ll play,” Y/N muttered in a fake angry tone as she straddled Stiles’ waist, his strong arms on her hips in an attempt to regain control again, but she did not allow him. “Ah, ah, ah, do not even think about it, now it’s my turn,” she grinned mischievously at him, Stiles swallowed nervously.

With a last roguish smile, her lips dropped to rest between his pectorals, where black hairs were visible. Slowly she began to kiss and bite the full length of his broad chest, occasionally nibbling on his nipples, pulling out several sighs and grunts from Stiles.

Y/N started to lower more, leaving a damp trail as she licked the sweat from Stiles’ skin. In his stomach, his tongue caused a slight tickle that made Stiles let out several giggles, Y/N smiled fondly at him at that cute gesture.

Finally, her mouth reached the happy trail of the boy who still wore the pants that were tightly pressing his fully erect member, ready for action. Stiles let out a gasp of impatience, imagining what would soon come.

Her soft hands began to lower the annoying zipper and slide the pajama pants out of Stiles’s body. Y/N moaned at the sight of that big bulge pressing hard against the last cloth that covered the boy wore, a visible stain on them. Slowly her hands grabbed the elastic of the boxers and began to lower them, finally freeing the hard and big cock of the boy.

Y/N bit her lower lip to finally appreciate it again. He was huge, the tip was completely red and was beginning to drop fine drops of precum. She swallowed, her mouth watered.

Stiles, however, interpreted the lack of Y/N action in another way. “I know it’s not what you were expecting…” Stiles began to say, his insecurity returning and leaving his dominant at side. Y/N looked at him a moment with confusion and then realized what the boy was trying to say.

“What? Stiles, you realize you’re huge,” the girl whispered, noting that, despite her words, Stiles still was not convinced. “Your cock could make any girl scream just for the pleasure. You could fill me up so well that even when we finished, I’d still feel you inside me, fucking me.” Stiles whined and swallowed, his dick jumped slightly, Y/N’s eyes widening in admiration and a smile appeared on her lips. “Surely you’ll take my breath away and cum so much inside me.” She kept saying, her lips going down to settle on the vein that jutted out in his shaft.

Stiles let out a moan in the air, his chest beginning to rise and fall as he began to feel that mouth slowly involving his prick and his cheeks red from the heat he felt all over his body.

“Where would you like to cum, Stiles?” Her mouth was still talking as she licked and kissed the entire length of his cock until she reached the tip. She opened her mouth wide and began to slowly wrap the tip, sliding until she could not have more inside her mouth so with her right hand started to stroke the part that was left out, bobbing slowly.

Stiles wanted to answer her, but it felt so good that moans and gasps were coming from his lips alone, his eyes did not move away from the (h/c) hair that came down and up from his member and that hand that squeezed him with delicacy. He shivered with pleasure when his cock twitched inside that mouth, his hands clutched the sheets tightly, wanting to leave her imposed her own rhythm.

In his stomach, he began to feel a knot and his dick jumped with appreciation in the hollow cheeks of the girl, her tongue licking his tip all the time and drinking the precum that was falling slightly.

Just when Stiles felt that he would reach the climax, that mouth disappeared. His eyes went down to see that playful smile and her hand squeezing at the base of his shaft to keep it from cumming.

“Where Stiles? You have not answered me,” she said with a pout, her tongue savoring her lips. “In the mouth?” She suggested, giving a small lick to the tip, Stiles growled. “On these tits?” Y/N sat up slightly to squeeze her globes and subtly pinched her hardened nipples, meowing, Stiles licked his lower lip slowly, his mouth salivating. “Or… in this pussy so wet that it’s totally open and ready for you?” Her fingers trailed down her body to land on the sensitive clit, brushing it gently and letting out a needy moan.

Stiles’s eyes changed suddenly and the insecurity he had felt at being totally exposed body and soul to the woman he loved was dissipating, leaving instead lust and desire.

In a quick and abrupt movement, Stiles flipped Y/N over again. She let out a squeak of surprise while he placed himself between the girl’s trembling legs.

“I’ll tell you where I’m going to cum,” his voice became hoarse and low, a chill running down the girl’s spine and a little whimper on her lips. “In this little pussy that has not stopped pleading to me to fuck her, so she could cum so hard that you see stars.” With the tip of his cock began to tease the entrance, which did not stop dripping with impatience, the walls clenching with despair before the emptiness that felt. “But, you still have not said the magic word, Y/N.” He smiled naughty, his straight and white teeth forming a fox-like smile. Despite his desire to bury himself hard inside her, he wanted to hear her pleading. “Come on, gorgeous, say it and I’ll do everything you want,” his tip kept sliding delicately through the wet folds, at a steady pace but not getting to enter it.

Y/N mewed, her pussy aching and pulsing, pleading for that cock that teased her. When this two hands began to move through her body to graze her sore nipples, was when she gave up. “Please! Please! PLEASE, STILES!” She exploded, Stiles, stopping all movement in shock as he heard her. “Please, fuck me, Stiles! I beg you!” She whimpered, tears of need falling from her eyes.

Stiles’ face of initial amazement was contracted into one of happiness and smugness, those words like music in his ears still bouncing.

“Good girl,” he rewarded her fondly to then push his hard, thick member inside her slowly as he let his body fall slightly on top of hers, his cock stirred its way into Y/N’s pussy. Both let out a gasp of pleasure when his cock bottomed out and finally they feel connected, the sweet and delicate walls of her clutching him firmly. “Fuck, you’re so sweetly tight,” he moaned on her neck, waiting for her to get used to his size.

Her arms gently hugged Stiles’s torso, her fingers creating shapes on his back full of moles and her face buried in the boy’s shoulder blade. She breathed deeply, her lungs filling with the pure scent of Stiles, her core contracting against his cock involuntarily.

Upon feeling that, Stiles began to swirl his hips slowly, his forearms on both sides of the girl’s head and his nose and mouth on her neck, the essence of the girl making him tipsy. The moans and gasps began to rise in tone, the room filling with the smell of sex and sweat.

Stiles’s length came out and went in continuously, sliding out of her until only his tip was inside her and then buried again strongly, rubbing her walls slowly as he felt them contract and hug him tightly. The moisten cavity causing his member to twitch joyfully and cause him to release several grunts and sighs of pleasure.

Y/N felt her world spinning, Stiles starting to pound her at a faster pace, his tip all the time brushing her g-spot and hitting her cervix. The girl’s back was fully arched, her hardened nipples brushing all the time against the hairs on Stiles’s chest. Her nails had begun to sink slightly against the pale skin of the boy, making him moan in pleasure and pain, his hands clenching the sheets harshly.

The rhythm of Stiles’s hips had begun to rise higher and Y/N was also wiggling towards him, creating a sweet friction and a wet, sensual sound each time their groins crashed. His lips moved quickly to hers in a hungry, unbridled kiss with their mouths open and letting their moans be swallowed by the other. Her hands went up to perch on the wet hairs by Stiles’ sweat on his neck, their mouths parting except for panting.

“Stiles! Fuck, you’re so big and you feel so good!” She screamed as he throbbed his cock hard against her cervix again, her pussy beginning to clench against him.

Stiles moaned at that, his ego slightly increased. “Do I fill you right, babe? Do you feel like my cock loves your pussy?”

His fingers slammed down to her clit, Y/N letting out a pleasurable meow as she felt those fingers creating circles over her sensitive knot of nerves.

“Only with my cock can you feel this, babe, only I can make you feel this way, right?” Stiles’ words fell directly on her dripping core that contracted rapidly around his member and her hands kept hugging his body over hers, never wanting to separate from him. “Tell me, Y/N, please tell me how good you feel. How well I make you feel. So complete and perfect with me. Only with me. Mine. Only mine.” Stiles was still talking without realizing, his possessive words even confusing the boy, but he did not care to say all that, the warmth of his chest did nothing but increase.

“Yes! Only yours! All yours!” Y/N yelled, her belly knot breaking and feeling her first orgasm hit her hard, her pussy leaking Stiles’s cock quickly and squeezing closely, her back aching from how arched was and her mouth completely open, letting her moans and sighs fill the room.

Stiles grunted as he felt her tighten him in that way, her sweet juices caressing his cock and making him twitch slightly, but not cumming yet.

No-stopping his thrusts, Stiles got up slightly on his knees and lifted her knees until they settled on her shoulders. Y/N whined at the new position, feeling completely open and at the mercy of Stiles and the continuous pumping against her pussy.

Stiles moaned again, his cock throbbing and twitching into the wet and sensitive pussy that kept surging against him. His eyes were fixed on how her tits bounced with the power of his hips and on the contorted face of pure pleasure that had Y/N with her eyes closed and mouth open. He swallowed, his mouth totally spilling water at the thought of finally being with the woman of his dreams, body and soul.

“Y/N, babe, look at me, please, I need to see those beautiful eyes” he moaned calling her, the mentioned girl tried to look at him but the pleasure she felt did not let her open her orbs completely. Stiles groaned again, those half-closed eyes looking at him with adoration, love and pure pleasure, his cock jerking endlessly inside her.

“I love you,” he ended up whispering honestly with his eyes full of love for her, to finally get carried away by the orgasm, his face completely red, his mouth open and sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead, releasing soft gasps into the air, his seed filling the inside of her.

When Y/N heard that and his seed begin to fill her again, she felt his orgasm hitting her too, her hips continually moving towards his and her head resting fully on the sheets. Stiles still thrusting inside her so that the orgasm of both lasted.

Little by little, Stiles stopped the movement and slid his now soft cock out of her, Y/N letting out a faint meow, his cumming of her core gently leaking out until it fell into the sheets.

With a satisfying sigh, he dropped down beside the girl, both trying to control their breathing. The temperature of the room getting cold and making the two of them start to get chill.

Gently, Y/N sat on the bed to slide a thick blanket over them. The girl lay down again, this time lightly on the boy who was still trying to catch his breath, her chin on his broad chest and her eyes looking at him with love and admiration. “I love you too,” she finally replied softly, her lips posing soft kisses on his chest.

Stiles let out another sigh and smiled wide at her, his fingers vaguely stroking her strands. Y/N went to incorporate to return to put another kiss on his lips when, suddenly, the boy’s eyes ampled and his face turned pale with horror.

“Wait a minute,” he sat up, Y/N looked at him with concern, sitting next to him. “W-We didn’t use…” he tried to formulate. Y/N did not understand. Stiles took a breath to try to express well what he had to say “Y/N, I have cum in you and we didn’t use anything,” he looked at her with fear, his heart hammering hard on his chest at the thought of the next pregnancy he saw approaching.

Y/N looked at him for a moment of compression and then her smile expanded and let out a loud laugh. Stiles gazed at her without understanding, almost humiliated.

“It was that?” Y/N laughed again in his face, Stiles looked at her seriously. “Stiles, don’t worry, I’m on birth control,” she told him and then chuckled again.

Stiles sighed in relief, his heart calming, he glared at the girl. “You could have said it before, I almost had a heart attack.”

Y/N stopped laughing when she saw that the boy had a pretty pout on his face and a frown was beginning to form. “Come on, don’t get mad, Stiles,” she giggled. But the boy did not answer and went back to bed with his back to her, pretending anger.

She bit her lip to suppress her smile, finding the boy’s attitude very cute.

Slowly she approached behind his back until she stuck her naked, sweaty body against his and pressed her mouth to his ear. “Think about it now, baby, now you can cum as many times as you want inside me,” she let her warm breath fall and then pull the sensitive organ with her teeth lightly, nibbling it.

Stiles groaned at that, ideas of upcoming sex sessions in his head. With a quick movement, he turned until he was in front of her again. “Really?” He asked with childish enthusiasm, like a kid who had been told what he would have for Christmas.

Y/N nodded with a broad smile, Stiles returned the smile and then kissed her lips again tenderly pulling her body towards his by her waist. “But first a nap before the next round,” he suggested.

Both stayed together all night, in both chests never falling that warmth that united them for what they were for each other,  _ **soulmates**_.


End file.
